Can Never Turn Back
by Arwennicole
Summary: Andros stays behind on KO35 and they have to learn how to move on with their lives without each other. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Can Never Turn Back

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Andros stays behind on KO-35 and they have to learn how to move on with their lives without each other.**

Can Never Turn Back

Chapter 1: Best Night Ended

Andros woke up with a small grin when he felt Ashley kissing his neck. "I could get used to this," he commented. Ashley smiled against his neck and giggled when he rolled on top of her.

"Actually, I could get used to this," she answered.

They laughed before she pulled him down into a kiss. Andros pulled back and he kissed down her neck just as DECA's alarms went off. "Oh great," he muttered. Ashley sighed and Andros got off her. "Why is it that every time we try to take it to the next level we're interrupted?" He asked.

"A sign I guess," she replied with a grin.

Andros laughed and kissed her cheek before pulling his shirt on. Ashley pulled her clothes on. Andros pulled his hair back in a half-ponytail. Ashley pulled her jacket on and put a clip in her hair. "Let's go," he told her. Ashley nodded and followed him out of the room.

When they came to the bridge, Ashley went to her station. "What's going on?" Andros asked.

"The universe is being attack," TJ replied.

Andros walked over and sat at his station. "Velocifighters," Carlos informed.

"Follow them," Andros ordered.

They followed the velocifighters and saw Zhane hanging onto his Galaxy Glider. "Fire," Andros ordered. They watched as the velocifighters were destroyed and Zhane destroyed the last fighter. "TJ, teleport him aboard," Andros ordered.

"You got it," TJ answered.

Andros went down to the equipment room to meet up with Zhane. "You alright?" Andros asked.

"Yeah," Zhane replied.

He pulled his helmet off and they walked towards the bridge. "The rebels are under attack, so far we've held them off, but they need our help," Zhane informed.

"It isn't just the rebels. Dark Specter, Astronema, Divatox, Rita, and Zedd, they're invading all over," Andros answered.

Andros walked onto the bridge listening to all the status reports of the planets. "They're trying to conquer the whole universe," Zhane commented.

"Exactly," Andros agreed.

"Look at this over a thousand velocifighters," Carlos informed.

"Heading where?" Andros asked.  
"Heading…heading for Earth…"

Andros looked over at Ashley to see the panicked look on her face. "Hold on Earth, we're on the way," he murmured.

**(Earth: After their Defeat)**

Andros held his side when he and Ashley hit the wall. "Come on, we've gotta find the others," she told him. Andros nodded and stood up. He ran after her.

Once they came to a stop, Andros held his side, but he grabbed Ashley. "Ashley, stop, stop," he insisted.

"We can't stop, we have to find the others," she answered.

"Just sit here and they'll find us."

Andros sat down and Ashley sat next to him. "How's your side?" She asked.

"Aches, but I'll be okay," he replied.

They were silent for a minute. "Do you think my parents are okay?" She asked. Andros looked over to see the fear in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure they're okay," he replied.

Ashley placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "This isn't how it was supposed to be," she commented. He kissed the top of her head.

"I know," he answered.

She reached over and held his hand and she bit her tongue. "We can beat this, Ash, don't worry," he assured her. Ashley nodded her head slowly. "I love you," he added. Ashley pulled back and looked at him with a small smile.

"I love you too," she answered.

He kissed her briefly until they saw TJ come over with Cassie and Carlos not too far behind him. "We've never been up against this many," TJ commented. Andros felt the anger pulse through his veins and he kicked a piece of debris. Ashley jumped and she looked over at him.

"We haven't…but he has," she answered.

Andros pushed the loose hairs out of his face and took a deep breath.

Later that night, Ashley followed Andros to see him trying to sneak away. "Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Oh…uh…hey. I was just um…" he trailed off.

"Andros, you can't…leave," she answered.

She walked closer to him. "I have to try," he told her. Ashley bit her lip and watched as he started to walk away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Look, if I don't see you again…" Ashley stopped him. She held her hand up to his lips to get him to stop.

"I will see you again," she answered.

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she let him go, he stared at her for a minute. "Right," he agreed. Ashley felt her heart ache when he let her go and walked away. "RED BATTLIZED RANGER!" He shouted. Ashley watched him morph and swallowed the lump in her throat when he flew off towards the Dark Fortress.

"Be careful," she whispered.


	2. Have to Say Goodbye

Chapter 2: Have to Say Goodbye

After the big battle on Earth, they had finally won. Astronema was defeated and Karone was saved. The Rangers returned to KO-35 to help the rebels, but when it came time to leave, Ashley felt like she was losing everything.

The two of them were walking along hand in hand. She felt her heart break when she stopped and looked into his handsome face. "I never thought I had to say goodbye," she told him sadly. He nodded his head slowly.

"I know," he answered.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" She asked.

Andros reached down and held her hands. "KO-35 is my home," he replied. Those words hit her heart like a jackhammer. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. She then looked at him sadly.

"W--Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

Andros kissed the top of her hands before pulling her into a hug. "I hope so," he replied. Ashley wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder. "I love you so much," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros pulled back slightly and he kissed her deeply. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. His hands slipped into her jacket like he had a couple of nights before. "Ashley," Carlos called. Andros pulled back and Ashley suddenly felt cold when his hands left the inside of her jacket. "Time to go," Carlos informed.

"I--I'll be there in a minute," Ashley answered.

Carlos nodded and he left them alone. "Megaship's waiting," Andros told her. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

"Is this how it's going to end? Hmm? We just kiss goodbye and that's it?" She asked.

"Ash…"

"No, I get it, I understand."

Andros grabbed her arm and he had her face him. "You know that I had never thought of breaking up with you," he told her.

"How can this work then?" She asked.

"We'll communicate in everyway possible, until you graduate high school," he replied.

Ashley looked at him with a quizzical look. "What happens after I graduate?" She asked.

"You come out to KO-35," he replied.

Ashley smiled and she hugged him. Andros hugged her back and picked her up off the ground a bit. "Ashley," TJ called.

"You have to go," he told her.

Ashley nodded and she left.

As she walked up the ramp, she had to turn around and she saw the heartbroken look on his face. She took a deep breath and she pushed the button that closed the ramp. She stared out until the door was completely closed, then she walked back to the bridge.

Andros felt like he couldn't breathe as he watched the love of his life head back to Earth. "Andros," Kinwon called. Andros looked up and looked over at Kinwon. "Andros, Zhane, I want you to come to the banquet hall tonight," Kinwon informed.

"Why?" Andros asked.

"You will see, just come," Kinwon replied.

"We'll be there," Zhane answered.

Andros nodded his head slowly.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley felt the lump rise in her throat as they left KO-35. "Um…call me when we're back to Earth," she instructed. Cassie nodded and watched as Ashley left the bridge.

Ashley went into her quarters and she let out a heavy sigh as she walked over to her bed. She laid down on it and she pulled Andros's pillow close to her. His scent filling her nose and she buried her head into the pillow as she cried herself to sleep.

**(KO-35)**

Andros and Zhane arrived at the banquet hall with Karone behind them to see that pretty much everyone in the council there. That included Kinwon and Tykwa. "Andros, Zhane, come up here," Kinwon instructed. Andros and Zhane walked up to Kinwon. "If only your friends could stay longer, they could've received this honor as well," he added. Tykwa came forward with a box with two medals inside. "You both deserve this for your service to the universe, protecting it at all costs, and putting your lives on the line for everyone in the universe," Kinwon informed.

"We are all very proud of you," Tykwa put in.

Tykwa and Kinwon attached the medals to their jackets. "You were also promoted to Generals of KO-35 and I would like one of you to be a Representative," Kinwon informed. Andros took a deep breath.

"I'll do it," he informed.

"Good, good," Kinwon answered.

He and Tykwa stepped back and everyone in the room clapped for their new Generals. Karone walked up and she hugged Andros tight. "I'm so happy for you," she told him. Andros smiled and hugged Karone back.

**(Earth)**

Ashley was laying on her bed staring at he far wall while her parents were talking.

"Caroline, this isn't healthy for her," her father informed. Her mother was walking around the room slowly. "She's done nothing but mope around since she came home," he added.

"Greg, she's heartbroken. Give her a little space she'll come around," Caroline answered.

Greg sighed and shook his head. "She wasn't this heartbroken when she and Jeff broke up," he pointed out. Caroline sat across from him.

"She's still in love with that boy," she answered.

"He's an _alien_. She shouldn't be that heartbroken about him."

"It didn't matter to her. He made her happy. Hadn't you noticed that when she and Andros first started dating that she was so much happier?"

"Then his mothership came back to get him."  
"Greg!"

Before another word could come out of either of their mouths, they heard Ashley's bedroom door open and close. "Hey, sweetheart," her mother greeted. Ashley didn't answer, she sat next to her mom. Greg got up and left. "Do you want something, sweetie?" She asked. A tear fell down Ashley's face.

"Could you hold me?" Ashley asked.

Ashley placed her head on her mother's lap and her mother stroked her hair. "It's okay, sweetheart, it's going to be okay," Caroline assured her. She kissed the side of Ashley's head and just stroked her hair, like she always did when Ashley was a child when she came home from elementary school and was having a bad day. Caroline would sit right down on the couch and have Ashley place her head in her lap and she'll stroke her hair until Ashley was asleep. She hummed Ashley's favorite song to try to calm Ashley down and have her fall asleep again. Ashley felt relaxed as she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.


	3. Can't be Happening

Chapter 3: Can't be Happening

Ashley came downstairs when the smell of her mother's breakfast suddenly made her stomach spin. "Morning Ashley sweetheart," Caroline greeted. Ashley held her stomach and pushed the nausea back.

"Morning, mom," Ashley answered.

Her stomach tightened up when she saw the pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "Ashley, are you okay honey?" Caroline asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just not feeling so well," Ashley replied.

Caroline touched Ashley's forehead. "You're a bit warm," she commented. Ashley sat down. "Maybe you should try eating something," she suggested.

"I just want dry toast," Ashley answered.

She took some toast and she carefully ate, but then she suddenly felt ill all over again. "Oh God!" She gasped. She got up from the table and ran into the nearest bathroom.

"Maybe I should…" Caroline cut Greg off.

"I'll check on her."

Caroline walked over to the bathroom. "Ashley, sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked. She opened the door slightly to find Ashley laying on the floor. "Did you eat something weird last night?" Caroline asked. She kneeled beside Ashley and stroked her hair.

"I feel awful, mom, I feel just plain awful," Ashley replied.

Caroline sighed. "Did this just start?" She asked. Ashley shook her head slightly.

"No, a few days ago. Constantly in the morning," Ashley replied.

Caroline stalled. "Only in the mornings?" She asked. Ashley nodded.

"Uh huh," Ashley replied.

Caroline then suddenly felt sick too. "Mom?" Ashley asked. Caroline stood up.

"Ashley, have you been having sex?" She asked.

Ashley sat up and looked at her mother. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"Don't lie to me, have you been having sex?" She asked.

"Okay, I've had sex once. What the heck does my sex life have to do this."

"How long ago did you have sex?"

"Mom!"

"Answer me Ashley LeAnn."

"Um…two months ago…"

Her mother's eyes widened in shock. "Stay right here," she instructed. She got up and she left the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Caroline came back with a box. "Take this," she instructed. Ashley took the box and a shocked look was on her face.

"A--A pregnancy test?" She asked.

"Take it."

Ashley nodded and she looked at her mother. "A little privacy please," Ashley told her. Caroline got up and left the bathroom. Ashley felt tears press against her eyes as she took the test and waited for the results. "Fate please don't be this cruel," she whispered.

**(Four Minutes Later)**

Ashley felt a lump rise in her throat as she picked the test up. "Ashley, what does it say?" Caroline asked. Ashley's hands were shaking.

"Two pink lines…" she whispered.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Two pink lines."

"Does that mean positive or negative sweetheart?"

Ashley lifted the box up. "P--Positive," Ashley replied. Ashley jumped and shrieked when she heard something break outside the door.

"ASHLEY LEANN!" Greg shouted.

Ashley locked the door and sat on the bathtub. "Greg, Greg calm down. Getting mad won't make it go away," Caroline insisted. Greg pounded on the door.

"Get out here now," Greg ordered.

"Ashley stay in there," Caroline put in.

Ashley was shaking and she looked over at the bathroom window. She opened it and kicked out the screen like she had done many times before since she was seven. She climbed down the tree and she ran down the street.

**(Cassie's House)**

Cassie was studying when she heard pounding on her door. "Who is it?" Cassie asked. She got up and walked over to the door.

"It's me, Ashley," Ashley replied.

Cassie opened the door and saw the tears on Ashley's face. "Ashley, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah of course."

Cassie let her in. Ashley started pacing. "I have no idea what to do, Cassie. My parents are fighting again," Ashley informed.

"What are they fighting about?" Cassie asked.

"Me."

"You?"

Ashley sat down and she placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant," she replied. Cassie's eyes widened in shock.

"Pregnant?" Cassie asked.

"Did I stutter? Yes, pregnant."

"Andros?"

"No, Zhane, of course Andros."

Cassie sighed and she sat down across from her. "What are you going to do?" Cassie asked. Ashley swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I want this baby. It's all I have left of Andros," Ashley replied.

"But?"

"But I know my parents will make me give it up."

Cassie sat next to her and Ashley placed her head on her shoulder. "I want this baby, more than I have ever wanted anything in my whole life," Ashley added.

"Tell them that," Cassie advised.

Ashley nodded her head slowly before getting up and heading back home.

**(Ashley's House)**

Ashley snuck back into the bathroom and she unlocked the bathroom door and came out. She saw her parents sitting on the couch. "Sit down, Ashley," Greg instructed. Ashley sat down and her parents stared at her.

"How could you do this to us?" Caroline blurted.

"You? This is my life," Ashley insisted.

"We gave you life," Greg put in.  
"Andros and I created life," Ashley answered.

"Andros?" Greg asked.

"Yes, Andros," Ashley replied.

Greg stood up. "That baby inside you is half-alien?" He asked. Ashley stood up.

"Don't call him an alien dad," she insisted.

"Well he's not from Earth so he's an alien."

"He's the father of my baby."

Ashley placed a hand on her stomach. "And I want the baby. I'm keeping it," she told them.

"To hell you are," Greg snapped.

"I am having this baby and I'm keeping it."

Greg walked over and grabbed her arm. "You are not keeping it," he snapped. Ashley took his hand and threw him over her shoulder like Andros taught her.

"Ashley!" Caroline gasped.

Ashley was in a guarding stance. Greg stood up from the floor and went to smack her when Ashley blocked it. "Don't you touch me. This is my baby, this is my choice. I want to keep it," she snapped.

"As long as you live under my household, you're not keeping it," Greg answered.

"But I want to keep it. I will keep it and you can't stop me."

She then ran upstairs. "ASHLEY LEANN HAMMOND!" Greg shouted.

Ashley slammed the door closed and she fell on her bed. She buried her head into her pillow and cried.

Later that night, Caroline came in and sat on the edge of her bed. She stroked Ashley's hair. Ashley had relaxed and she was able to fall asleep again while her mother kept humming the tune from her favorite song to her. "I'm sorry, sweetie, we just want what's best for you," she whispered. She kissed the side of Ashley's head and left her alone to sleep.


	4. Changes

Chapter 4: Changes

Ashley came home from school and she went upstairs to her bedroom. She sat down in the rocking chair and rocked back and forth with a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. Being five months along now. She started humming the song "La Mer" to her unborn baby. "You want to continue a tradition until the baby's gone?" Caroline asked. Ashley didn't answer her, she just kept humming. "Is this how it's going to be? You not speaking to me?" She asked. Ashley rocked back and forth in her rocking chair with a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Ashley answer your mother," Greg ordered.

Ashley continued to hum before silently singing "La mer" to her baby. "I want to keep my baby," was the only thing she said to them.

"You're not keep this baby," he told her.

Ashley then started ignoring them again. She ran circles over her stomach with a small smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?" Greg asked. Ashley continued to smile and she rocked back and forth in her chair.

"Let's leave her alone Greg," Caroline told him.

Ashley waited for them to leave before picking up her lamp and throwing it at the door. "I'M NOT GIVING UP MY BABY!" She shouted. She picked up her phone and she dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

Ashley let out a small sob. "Kimberly?" She asked. There was silence on the other end for a minute.

"Ashley?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah."

"Sweetie, I heard about the baby and what your parents are planning to do."

"I want my baby, Kim."

Kimberly sighed. "Come down to Miami. I can take care of you. I have enough money from when I won the Pan-Globals. I can help you, Ashley. Run away and never turn back, you can have the baby here," Kimberly suggested. Ashley sat down and let out a sob.

"They---They'll take it from me. They'll force me to give it away," Ashley told her.

"If you come here I can protect you from your parents."

Ashley placed her hands over her face and let out another sob. "I'll send you the plane ticket to get you out here," Kimberly informed.

"They'll see it," Ashley told her.

"Not if you get there first."

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "Take your time to plan this out, Ashley. Be discreet. You want what's best for your baby right?" Kimberly asked.

"The best thing for my baby is me raising him or her," Ashley replied.

"I'll send the ticket out. It should be there in a few days or so. Make sure to come home early for the next week."

"Got it."

Ashley let out a shaky sigh. "Thank you, Kim," she told her.

"No problem, sweetie. I'll see you soon," Kimberly answered.

"Bye."

Then they hung up. Ashley laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_**Ashley walked up on the roof and saw Andros staring off into space. "Andros?" She called. She walked up to him and stood next to him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.**_

"**_My sister…Karone. The last time I saw her was in that park over there," he replied._**

_**Ashley looked over at the park he was pointing at. "Something tells me I'm really close to finding her," he commented. Ashley wrapped her arm around his back and placed her hand on his arm.**_

"**_I hope you're right. Come on," she answered._**

_**She stood up and they walked away. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders with a small smile.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley woke up and she felt the tears falling down her face. "Andros," she whispered. She sat up and placed a hand on her stomach. She gasped when she felt the first kick. The tears started up again when she felt it again. "Oh my gosh! It kicked! It kicked my baby kicked!" She gasped. She rocked back and forth on her bed with a hand on her stomach. "The baby kick," she whispered.

**(KO-35)**

Andros was tossing and turning in his bed. "No…Ashley…don't…leave her alone…go away…leave us alone. NO!" Andros shouted. He shot up from bed, breathing heavily, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He pushed his hair out of his face and got out of bed. Andros closed his eyes when there was a knock on the door.

"Andros," a voice giggled on the other side.

Andros felt sick to his stomach. "I know you're in there, come on," the voice insisted. Andros used his telekinesis to lock it. "Come on, Andros, open up," the person persisted. There was silence for a minute. "Fine," the person sighed. Andros heard a key insert into his door and looked up to see her standing there.

She had shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing black boots, silver pants, a purple shirt, a silver jacket, and a silver clip was keeping her hair back.

"How did you get in here?" He asked. She sighed and held up the data key.

"Your dad gave me one," she replied.

Andros pushed his hair out of his face again. "What do you want, Larissa?" He asked. Larissa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want to be with you," she replied.

"Yeah well, take a number."

Andros pulled her arms away from his neck and grabbed his jacket. "And where are you going?" She asked.

"Away from here," he replied.

"We were supposed to spend the day together."

"You and my dad planned that. You two should spend the day together. I'm leaving."

Larissa sneered as Andros left. "You will be mine," she hissed. She looked up when his video screen beeped. She walked over and pushed the button. Ashley's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Andros, it's me. I know you haven't answered any of my last messages, but I wanted to keep you updated on the baby if you even care, but the baby kicked today for the first time. I'm happy and I hope you are too. I'll be moving in with Kimberly once my plane ticket comes in. I can keep the baby once I move in with her. Well, anyways, I wanted to tell you about the baby kicking. I hope to talk to you soon. I love you, bye," Ashley explained.

Larissa smiled evilly and she pushed the delete button. "Bye bye, pretty girl," she laughed.


	5. Running Away

Chapter 5: Running Away

A week went by and Ashley was coming home early everyday after school to check the mail. She wanted to get out of this house, she had to. Her parents were already talking to social services about taking her baby away. It was breaking her heart so badly that she thought she was dying.

One day, Ashley came home and she grabbed the mail. "Ashley Hammond," she read. She opened it and smiled. It was her plane ticket. She placed a hand on her stomach. "A flight leaves tonight, sweetie. We can leave tonight," she whispered. She hurried upstairs and went to get her things together. She grabbed her phone and called Kimberly.

"Hello," a little voice answered.

Ashley smiled. "Nathan, is mommy there?" She asked.

"Uh huh," he replied.

"Can Auntie Ashley talk to her?"

"Uh huh. MOMMY!"

Ashley held the phone back with a small laugh. Kimberly laughed when she got on the phone. "Hello," Kimberly answered.

"I got your ticket," Ashley informed.

"Great, when's your flight leaving?"

"There's a plane leaving at ten o'clock."

"What flight?"

"Flight 251."

"I'll be there to get you."  
"Thank you so much Kimberly."

"No problem."

Ashley hung up and she placed a hand on her stomach with a smile. She then packed her things.

**(8:15)**

Ashley peeked out her door and saw her parents sitting in the living room looking over some social services stuff. "This family seems nice," Caroline commented. Greg nodded. Ashley closed her door and the tears fell down her face as she thought about her parents finding people to force her to give her baby to. She left a note by her bed and she walked over to her window. She threw her bags out the window first before she climbed down.

Once Ashley was out of the house, she grabbed her bag and she looked up when her ride came. "Ashley," Cassie called quietly. Ashley hurried over to Cassie's car and threw her things in the backseat. "Ready?" Cassie asked.

"Yep," she replied.

Ashley got in the car and Cassie drove her to the airport.

**(Angel Grove Airport)**

Ashley stood at the gate and she looked at Cassie. "Thank you so much," Ashley told her. She embraced her best friend and both girls hugged each other tight.

"You just take care of yourself and that baby," Cassie answered.

"Right," Ashley agreed.

"Flight 251 is now boarding," the announcer announced.

Ashley pulled back and she wiped the tears from her face. "I'll see you around, Ash," Cassie told her. Ashley nodded.

"See ya, Cass," she answered.

Ashley then walked onto the plane and Cassie turned and walked away.

**(On the Plane)**

Ashley found her seat and she sat down. "Would you like anything miss?" The flight attendant asked.

"No thank you," Ashley replied.

The flight attendant walked by and Ashley pulled her necklace out from inside her shirt. She started playing with it like she has thousands of times before. She started humming "La Mer" again before she fell asleep.

**(Ashley's Dream)**

_**Ashley was sitting on the bed next to Andros stroking his hair. "You okay?" She asked. Andros let out a sigh.**_

"**_My sister's gone again, Ashley," he replied._**

_**She nodded her head slowly and she stroked his face. "We'll get her back," she assured him. Andros placed his head in her lap and closed his eyes. Ashley stroked his hair and started humming.**_

"**_What is that?" He asked._**

"**_What?"_**

"**_That song."_**

_**Ashley smiled. "It's French. My mother used to sing it to me all the time when I was a kid. It calmed me down when I was upset," she answered. Andros let out a sigh and he held Ashley's hand. Ashley continued to hum it and watched as he slowly started to fall asleep.**_

**(End Dream)**

Ashley woke up and she let out a sigh. "Miss, we'll be landing soon," the flight attendant informed. Ashley sat up and she fastened her seatbelt as they landed.

**(Miami Airport)**

Ashley came off the ramp and she saw Kimberly standing there. "Kimmie!" Ashley shrieked. Kimberly laughed and she hugged her.

"Ashy!" Kimberly answered.

Ashley pulled back and Kimberly smiled. "You're not little Ashy anymore," Kimberly commented.

"Nope," Ashley answered.

Kimberly smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "No news from the dad yet?" Kimberly asked. Ashley sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing," Ashley replied.

Kimberly sat the sad look on her face. "Nah, who needs him. It'll be you and me. Kimmie and Ashy once again," Kimberly commented. Ashley laughed and shook her head. "Then Nathan and this little one will be just as close as you and I are," she added.

"Sounds like a plan," Ashley agreed.

**(Angel Grove)**

Cassie was getting ready to get to bed when there was pounding on her door. "CASSIE!" Greg shouted. Cassie jumped and she locked the door.

"Stay out, Mr. Hammond," Cassie ordered.

"I want my kid, where's my kid."

"Somewhere far way from you."

Cassie went to walk away when she heard the door break open. "Get out before I call the cops," Cassie ordered. She gasped when he grabbed her throat and threw her against the wall.

"Where's my kid?" He asked.

"I would never tell you," Cassie snapped.

Cassie kicked him in the stomach to get him to leave her alone. When he wouldn't budge, Cassie really wished she had her morpher. "GET OUT!" Cassie shouted. Cassie kicked him in the stomach again and he dropped her. "GET OUT!" Cassie shouted again. Just then, someone else grabbed Mr. Hammond and Cassie looked up to see that it was TJ.

"Ashley's safe from you, now get out," TJ snapped.

He practically threw Mr. Hammond out the door and Cassie stood up. "You okay?" TJ asked. Cassie nodded and she hugged him. TJ hugged her back.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Good."

Cassie placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

**(Miami)**

Ashley came into her new room and she sat down. A smile came across her face when she saw a baby crib, a rocking chair, and a changing table. "I know it's a little much for being five months pregnant," Kimberly commented. Ashley stood up.

"You got this for my baby?" She asked.

"Well, Nathan's a little big for all this,"

Ashley touched the crib with a smile. "Its amazing!" Ashley answered. Kimberly smiled as Ashley looked at the mobile over the bed. She turned the song on and she bit her lip when she heard the song. "La mer?" She asked.

"I know that's your favorite song and I know you'd want your baby to hear it too," Kimberly replied.

Ashley smiled and she hugged Kimberly. Tears were falling down her face. "Thank you so much" she whispered. Kimberly hugged her back with a smile.

"No problem, sweetie. You are can stay here as long as you like," she answered.

Ashley nodded before pulling back and went to get some sleep.


	6. Heartache

Chapter 6: Heartache

Andros woke up to the sound of the alarm by his bed going off. He sighed as he turned it off and sat up. He pushed his hair out of his face and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom and showered. He pressed his forehead against the shower wall as he thought about Ashley, wondering why she hasn't answered and of his messages. "_I hope she's okay_," he pondered. He the climbed out of the shower, dried himself off, and then he got into his clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the dark circles under his eyes, showing that he hadn't slept. Andros pulled his hair back in a ponytail before heading out to work.

Andros walked down the hall to his office and looked at his secretary. "Any messages, Deliah?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not, general," she replied.

She knew that he was waiting for a message from Ashley. He asked her the same question everyday during the past six months. "I will be sure to tell you if she does," she added.

"Thank you Deliah," he answered.

He walked into his office and sat down at his desk. Andros reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a box that he had hidden in there for safe keeping. He opened it to stare at the engagement ring that he wanted to give to Ashley.

It was a 14 karat gold ring with angel wings surrounding a blue sapphire. On the inside he had it engraved "_My one and only Angel_".

He let out a sigh as he put the ring back into the box and put the box back into the drawer. He looked at the paperwork in front of him. Andros sighed when his intercom went off. "What is it, Deliah?" He asked.

"Miss Larissa is here for you," Deliah replied.

Andros suppressed the urge to groan. "Send her in," he sighed. Larissa came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning," she greeted cheerfully.

Andros sighed as she suddenly sat in front of him on his desk. "I thought you and I could do something today," she commented. He sat back in his chair before she could grab the collar of his jacket.

"I have work to do," he answered.

"Aw come on. Don't be such a loner."

Andros pushed his chair back away from her and stood up. "Larissa, I have work to do," he repeated. He went to grab the paperwork beside her when she leaned on it. "Get off the paperwork," he told her.

"What paperwork?" She asked innocently.

"The paperwork you're leaning on."

"Oh you mean this?"

She jumped off his desk with the paperwork in her hands. "Give those back, Larissa," Andros instructed.

"Nope," she answered.

"I'm not kidding, give it back."

Larissa held the paperwork behind her back as he stepped forward. "What would you give me for it?" She asked. Andros rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"A date with you."

Andros closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Would it get you to leave me alone?" He asked. Larissa giggled.

"Maybe," she answered.

"One date, that's it?"

"That's it."

"Fine."

Larissa smiled and handed him his paperwork. But before he could walk away, she grabbed him and kissed him. Andros cringed and pulled back. "Thank you," she told him with a giggle. Then she left. Andros felt like gagging and he tried to wipe the offending kiss off his lips. He sat back down at his desk and he tried to get back to work when he started to think about Ashley again.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros and Ashley were walking around Angel Grove Park hand in hand. "Well, things have gotten pretty interesting," he commented. Ashley laughed and she shrugged.**_

"**_Come on, Andros, my parents loved you," she answered._**

"**_Your dad looked like he wanted to kill me."_**

_**She placed her head on his shoulder and held his hand. "You look beautiful tonight, Ash," he commented. Ashley looked up at him and held his hands while walking backwards.**_

"**_Yeah? And I'm not any other day?" She asked._**

"**_You know what I mean."_**

_**Ashley laughed and looked at him with a quizzical look when he suddenly stopped. "Andros?" She asked. He stared at her and gave her hands a gentle squeeze.**_

"**_Well, here goes nothing," he commented._**

_**Andros wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Ashley froze for a minute before wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back. They pulled back and Ashley looked at him.**_

"**_What brought that on?" She asked._**

"**_I don't know, I've been wanting to do that for a very long time," he replied._**

"**_Then why stop there?" She asked._**

_**Andros gave her a quizzical look before she placed her hand on the back of his head and kissed him.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros opened his eyes and let out a sigh. He bit his tongue as he remembered that perfect night. Speaking it didn't stop there, they got back to the Megaship and that's when they first made love. It went on all night. The best part about it was that they were alone on the ship. DECA was turned off in his room and the doors were locked just incase. It was perfect, she was perfect. Andros rubbed his forehead and he let out a heavy sigh as he tilted his head back. "Ashley," he whispered.

Later on that night, Andros went into his apartment and played the messages on his com-link. "Andros, its your mother. I haven't heard from you in a few days, sweetie. I worry about you, you know that. Contact me soon, sweetie. Love you," the first message played. Andros took off his jacket and threw it over the couch while listening to the second message.

"Andros, it's Zhane. Listen, Kinwon said we need to leave in a few days for a peace conference with the Lynthia Colony. We leave in a few days," the second message played.

"Oh goody," he muttered.

Andros pulled the band that held his hair back and shook his head slightly before sitting down. "Andros, you know who this is. I was thinking about Saturday night. Can't wait, pick me up at eight o'clock," the third message played.

"How about I just crawl in a hole and die?" He answered.

Andros closed his eyes as he ended up falling asleep on the couch again.


	7. Pain

Chapter 7: Pain

Ashley sighed as she walked around Kimberly's house with a hand on her stomach. She smiled when she felt the baby kick. "Soon," she whispered. She sat down in the rocking chair and rubbed her stomach. She found herself humming again and she felt the baby kick some more. "You're feisty today," she commented. Ashley smiled and tilted her head back. "Andros…" she whispered.

She still thought about him, he haunted her in her dreams. She could still feel him and it scared her. Andros was the only man that made her feel the way she did when they were together. The night they first made love, she had lost her virginity to him and she never regretted it. Sure she was told to wait till marriage, but she was also told to save it for someone she cared for the most. Andros was just that person. He was so gentle with her that it surprised her. Every night before going to sleep, she would stay up and think about that night. It was the perfect night, he was the perfect guy. Ashley loved him past her heart, mind, and body. She loved him deep down in her soul. A kind of love that only few people get to experience ever. She was only lucky to be able to experience that wonderful feeling. That beautiful love that she wished she could have back.

Ashley felt a lump rise in her throat as she thought about the day she left KO-35, that was what she regretted, leaving him. She longed to just go to NASADA and to go back to KO-35 to be with him. She longed for his touch, his kiss, and his love. She wanted him to be there the day she gave birth to their baby. She wanted him to be there for their baby to grow up and make a difference in the universe. Ashley just wanted Andros there with her. She was madly in love with him, she wouldn't deny that even if she tried. She could never deny her feelings for the Karovan, who captured her heart the day they met. She was carrying his baby and it broke her heart that he wouldn't answer her messages.

Ashley slowly got up from the rocking chair to get something to drink. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottled water from the fridge. She took a drink and she looked out the window. Ashley turned to leave the kitchen when she froze. The water fell from her hand and hit the floor, water spilling all over the floor. "Oh God…" she whispered. She held onto the counter and winced in pain. "That was a contraction," she hissed. She bit her lip and looked over to see the phone sitting beside her. She grabbed it and dialed Kimberly's number.

"Hello?" Kimberly answered.

"Kim…you need to get back here," Ashley informed.

"Is everything okay?"

"My water broke and I'm having contractions."

"Just stay calm sweetie I'm on my way there."

"Okay."

They hung up and Ashley held her stomach. A tear fell down her face as she tried to at least walk, but it hurt too much. She tried practicing her breathing and she did at least make it to the living room. "Okay, I can do this. I've been through worse," she commented to herself. She cried out when another contraction hit. "Okay, I was wrong," she muttered.

Five minutes later, Kimberly was home. "Ashley?" She called.

"I'm in here," Ashley answered.

Kimberly came in and saw her cousin trying to stand up from the couch. "How far are the contractions?" She asked. Ashley winced before she could answer her.

"About every two-three minutes," Ashley replied.

"We're getting you to the hospital."

Ashley nodded and Kimberly helped her out of the house.

**(Miami Memorial)**

Ashley let out a sigh as she laid back in the hospital bed with a hand on her stomach. "Doctor says you're doing great," Kimberly commented. Ashley stared at the ceiling.

"Did you try?" Ashley asked.

"What?"

"Andros? Did you try contacting Andros?"

Kimberly sighed and she nodded her head slowly. "I tried, sweetie," she replied. Ashley knew that look all to well and she let out a small sob. Kimberly sat next to her on the bed. Ashley tried not to cry, she wiped the tears that fell down her face away.

"I--It's not going to want me," Ashley informed.

"What kind of talk is that?" Kimberly asked.

"It's the truth. My baby's not going to want me because I can't get it's daddy here to be with me."

Kimberly shook her head and she pushed some hair out of Ashley's face. "Ashley, this baby's going to love you. You want this baby don't you?" She asked.

"Yes," Ashley replied.

"The baby's going to want you. You'll see the baby grow up and become something great."

Ashley felt a lump rise in her throat and she let out a sob. "I wanted him here…I wanted him here with me and the baby," she sobbed. Kimberly pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I know," she whispered.

Ashley let out another sob.

**(Hours Later)**

Kimberly bit her bottom lip when Ashley delivered the baby. The room was filled with loud wails and Kimberly looked at Ashley. "It's a boy," she announced. Ashley let out a small sob and the doctor handed the baby to Ashley. "He's beautiful," Kimberly commented. Ashley looked at her son with tears falling down her face.

"Hey sweetie. I'm your mommy," she whispered.

The baby's wails turned to whimpering. Ashley held his tiny hand and let out another sob. "I have a son," she whispered. She kissed his forehead and the tears kept falling down her face. She quietly sang "La Mer" to the baby and watched as he calmed down and grabbed her hand.

"What's his name?" Kimberly asked.

Ashley looked at him and let out a sigh. "Hayden…Hayden Andros Hammond," she replied. Kimberly nodded.

"It's perfect," she agreed.

Ashley stroked his cheek with a smile. "Hello, Ashley," a voice greeted. Kimberly and Ashley looked up to see Ashley's parents standing there.

"Get out," Kimberly ordered.

"We came to see our daughter," Caroline informed.

"Well, your daughter doesn't want to see you."

Greg glared at Kimberly and he saw the baby in Ashley's arms. "Give Kimberly the baby, Ashley, you're coming home," he informed. Ashley held Hayden close to her chest.

"No," she answered.

"Excuse me?" Greg asked.

"I said no," she replied.

"Ashley, it's already ruined your life," Caroline insisted.

Ashley glared at them. "This isn't an it. This is my son and his name is Hayden Andros Hammond," Ashley answered.

"Great she's already named the bastard," Greg muttered.

"He's my son, dad, did you think I was going to have him go nameless?" She asked.

Kimberly stood in front of Greg. "Get out, Greg, Caroline," she ordered. Greg glared at his niece.

"I'm not going to have my daughter turn out to be a whore like you are," he snapped.

Kimberly reeled her fist back and she punched him. "Don't you dare insult me like that ever again," she hissed. Ashley looked down at Hayden and then she looked at her parents.

"What about school Ashley?" Caroline asked.

"I graduated a few months ago," Ashley replied.

"You can't afford to go to college and to raise that brat," Greg informed.

"She can raise Hayden. She'll be staying with me while she goes to the fashion design school here in Miami. I can help her raise the baby with the money I have from my Pan-Global winnings," Kimberly explained.

Greg shook his head. "This is ridiculous, come on, Ashley," he ordered. Ashley shook her head.

"I'm not leaving without my son," she answered.

"You don't have a son," Greg snapped.

"I think she does. I mean, I think she was giving birth to a son for thirteen hours," Kimberly commented.

"You stay out of this, Kimberly Ann."

"You get out, Greg."

Caroline sighed and grabbed his arm. "Come on Greg," she told him. Greg glared at Kimberly before leaving. Ashley let out a shaky sigh.

"Kimberly," she called quietly.

Kimberly looked over at Ashley. "Don't let them take my baby," she said worriedly. Kimberly walked over and sat next to her.

"While I'm here, Ash, nothing will happen to you or Hayden," Kimberly assured her.

"Thank you."

Kimberly nodded and Ashley looked back at her now sleeping son.


	8. Father Knows Best

Chapter 8: Father Knows Best

Andros was asleep on the couch once again after the meeting he had with Kinwon about the trip to Lynthia like Zhane had informed him about in his message. However, as Andros was lying on the couch asleep, he was dreaming about Ashley.

**(Andros's Dream)**

_**Andros and Ashley were lying in bed. She ran her hand up and down his arm. "What do you want to do in your future?" He asked. Ashley let out a sigh as she thought about it.**_

"**_Hmm, I want to finish high school, become a fashion designer, and maybe someday have a family," she replied._**

_**She looked up at him. "What about you?" She asked. Andros laid his head back against the pillow and looked at the ceiling.**_

"**_I don't really know…I've practically spent my whole life to find my sister," he replied._**

_**Ashley bit her lip and Andros let out a sigh. "When I was a kid, I always wanted to become General of KO-35 and see where my life goes from there," he added.**_

"**_How about now?" She asked._**

_**She laughed slightly when he rolled onto her and stroked her face. "I found something even better," he replied. Ashley smiled and he kissed her deeply.**_

**(End Dream)**

Andros woke up and he rubbed his forehead. "And now look where I am," he muttered. He looked at the clock and groaned. "Great, I have yet to pick up the nightmare," he added. He got up and went to get ready for his date with Larissa.

During the date, Andros couldn't recall any other time he was bored besides that night. He was bored, tired, and he had a migraine that didn't come around until the moment he picked Larissa up. "Andros, are you listening?" Larissa asked.

"_I would rather be chewing my arm off right now_," he pondered.

Andros forced a smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm listening," he replied through his teeth. Andros then stood up. "But look at the time, we have to go. I have a meeting early tomorrow morning," he informed. Larissa sighed and followed Andros out.

As soon as Andros got home, he threw his jacket on the chair. "Well, never expected to see you back so soon," a voice commented. Andros grabbed his blaster and held it up.

"Who's there?" Andros demanded.

"Put the blaster down, son," the person answered.

"Father? What are you doing here?"

Andros's dad, Aldarico, came from the shadows. Andros put the blaster down. "How did you get in here?" He asked.

"Zhane let me in," he replied.

Andros rubbed the back of his neck. "You're back early from your date with Larissa," he commented. Andros sat down.

"I was only keeping my half of the bargain," Andros answered.

"Son, she's not so bad."

Andros pressed his forehead against his hand. "Father…I wasted hours of my life that I will never get back," he commented. Aldarico shook his head.

"Don't whine son, you're not seven anymore," he informed.

Andros looked at his father in disbelief. "Father! I was fully capable of choosing whoever I wanted to be with! I don't need you choosing my wife for me," Andros insisted.

"That's why you chose the Terran girl Ashley," Aldarico commented.  
"What does that mean?" Andros asked.

"That girl is wasting your life away."

"No, no, correction. Larissa is wasting my life away."

"Larissa is from a noble bloodline. You should be honored to be with her."

Andros laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, right. She is the most annoying person I have ever met in my entire life! I have never heard someone talk about themselves for three hours straight!" Andros snapped.

"Don't you talk to me like that," Aldarico scolded.

"Don't make choices for me father."

"That Terran girl who you love so much. The one you're saving that ring for. She's never coming back, son."

Andros glared at him. "She's going to stay on Earth with her little Terran friends and you'll be nothing but a memory to her," Aldarico taunted. Andros shook his head.

"You don't know Ashley," Andros insisted.

"You two are two worlds apart."

"I don't recall you telling me that my grandparents were complaining when you married mom."

Aldarico grabbed his son by his throat and pinned him against the wall. "Don't you ever say that to me again," he snapped. Andros glared at him.

"Let go of me," Andros hissed quietly.

"You never mention that to me ever again do you understand?"

"What are you ashamed of father? You ashamed that you think you disgraced the bloodline? You afraid that I'll disgrace the bloodline?"

Aldarico glared at Andros before letting him go. Andros rubbed his throat. "You never mention that to me again," he instructed.

"Third time you've said that to me. Is it so hard that I'm in love with a Terran just like you?" Andros asked.

"You're all Karovan," he snapped.

"I'm half. Was raised as Karovan just like you and mom wanted."

Aldarico continued to glare at Andros. "You never mention to anyone that you're half-Karovan," he instructed.

"Newsflash, father. I'm seventeen now, I can make my own choices. I choose Ashley. Yes, father, I chose a Terran," Andros snapped.

Aldarico went to grab Andros again when Andros pulled out his blaster. "Touch me again and I'll pull the trigger," he threatened. Aldarico stared at the blaster.

"You'll really kill me? Your own father?" He asked.

Andros's hands shook. "I---I would certainly like to right now…" he answered slowly. A lump rising in his throat. "I want Ashley, father. I want her. I chose her, she had my heart the moment I saw her. She's everything I have ever wanted and needed," he told him.

"You did not see the struggle your mother and I went through. Especially when you were born," Aldarico answered.

"Ashley and I had been through enough already."

"You say that now. Your mother and I said we could get through it. I want you to be with a Karovan, so you won't be disgraced like your mother and I were."

Andros's hands continued to shake. "I want her, I love her. I'll go back to Earth one day and I'll marry her. You'll see," Andros stated. Aldarico walked over and had Andros lower the blaster. He saw the pain in his son's eyes when he spoke about Ashley.

"Andros…son…" he trailed off.

He placed his hands on his son's face. "Your happiness means the universe to me, you know that," he told him. Andros nodded his head slowly. "But I want you to be protected too. I don't want to see you go through what your mother and I did to get where we are now," he added. Andros lowered his head slightly and Aldarico hugged him. "I want you happy, yes, but I want you to be safe too," he told him. Andros closed his eyes and stayed quiet for a minute.

"If I can't have Ashley, father…I don't want anybody else," he informed.

Aldarico sighed and he nodded his head slowly. "If that's the way you feel," he informed. Andros nodded. Aldarico hugged Andros a little tighter. "I love you, son, I do things that I believe are the best for you," he added. Andros was silent and he just thought about Ashley.


	9. Baby Boy

Chapter 9: Baby Boy

Ashley woke up to Hayden's cries over the baby monitor. She got up from bed and she walked down the hall towards the nursery.

She walked into the nursery and she walked over to Hayden's crib. She picked him up and sat in the rocking chair across the room. She yawned as she fed the baby. "You know what sweetie? You'd love your daddy. He's a great man, he's done some great things. If only he'd come to see you," she murmured. She stroked the baby's cheek with a sigh. "Grandma and Grandpa may not love you and your daddy might not love us, but one thing's for sure, sweetie. I love you more than my life," she added. She smiled as she started singing "La mer" and she kissed his soft forehead when he fell asleep again.

The next day, Kimberly and Ashley were sitting in the park. Nathan was playing in the sandbox while Ashley was pushing the stroller back and forth with a sleeping Hayden inside. "Sorry that he kept you up last night," Ashley apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I had to go through with it when Nathan was born," Kimberly answered.

Ashley sighed as she looked at her sleeping son. "He's a beautiful baby, Ash," Kimberly commented. Ashley smiled.

"He looks like his father," she answered.

Kimberly placed a hand on her shoulder. Ashley pushed the stray hairs behind her ear as she reached into the stroller and placed the red blanket over him. "Is it worth waiting around for Andros if he hasn't even answered my messages?" Ashley asked. Kimberly sighed.

"Do you still love him?" She asked.

"Yes of course," Ashley replied.

"Then he is worth waiting for."

Ashley bit her lip and she stroked her sleeping son's hand. Kimberly gasped when she heard Nathan start crying. "I'll be right back," she informed.

"Go, go," Ashley answered.

Ashley watched as Kimberly picked up her crying son. She watched as Kimberly coddled the crying boy. She let out a sigh as she listened to Kimberly. "It's okay, sweetie. Where did you hurt yourself?" She heard Kimberly asked.

"Fell down," Nathan replied.

He showed Kimberly the scrape on his arm. "Aw, come here munchkin," she cooed. Kimberly picked him up and walked over to the bench. "Auntie Ashley, Nathan fell down," Kimberly told her. Ashley had Nathan sit in her lap.

"You fell down?" Ashley asked.

"Uh huh."

Kimberly cleaned Nathan's scrape and put a band-aid on it and then she kissed it. "There mommy kissed it to make it feel better," Kimberly informed. Ashley set Nathan on the ground and he ran back over to the sandbox.

"Kim…have you ever spoken to Tommy?" Ashley asked.

Kimberly sat back and sighed. "I don't know where he is," she replied. Ashley bit her lip and played with her hair.

"Kim…" Ashley trailed off.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

Ashley let out a sigh. "I know where he is," she replied. Kimberly looked over at her.

"Where is he?" Kimberly asked.

Ashley smiled as she pulled a number out of her pocket. "This is his cell-phone number. Give him a call," she replied. Kimberly looked at the number and she hugged Ashley.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Ashley hugged her back. Kimberly pulled back. "But wait…how did you know…" Kimberly trailed off. Ashley sat back.

"TJ still keeps in contact with him. I called TJ and he gave me the number," Ashley replied.

Kimberly bit her bottom lip. "Do you think he still wants to see me?" She asked. Ashley placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The last time I saw him, he still loves you. He was talking about how he and Kat broke up and he was trying to find you here in Miami," Ashley explained.

Kimberly hugged Ashley again. "Thank you," she repeated. Ashley nodded and she watched as Kimberly got up with her cell-phone and walked towards a tree with Nathan by her lap. Tears were pressing against Ashley's eyes as she looked over at her sleeping baby boy. She reached into the stroller and picked him up. She held him in her arms and she kissed his forehead. Hayden opened his eyes and he gurgled. He reached up and grabbed her hair. Ashley smiled and she laughed slightly. "You know what munchkin? I don't have to worry about feeling lonely," she informed. Hayden just kept playing with her hair.


	10. Incomplete Mission

Chapter 10: Incomplete Mission

Almost two years have passed since Andros had last seen Ashley. He still wondered if she was okay. He was still searching for her, he never stopped. Even though his father didn't want Andros to go through so much pain.

Andros walked into his office to find his mother, Katrina, sitting on the desk. "Mother?" He asked. Katrina looked up from the picture she was holding. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to talk to you, Andros," she replied.

Andros gave her a quizzical look and he sat down at his desk. Katrina set a picture down in front of Andros. "This is your father and me, twenty-one years ago," she informed. Andros looked at the picture in disbelief. "Your father and I had eloped because his parents had forbid us to be together," she added. Andros looked at her.

"What does this have to do with me?" He asked.

Katrina got up from her spot on the desk and she stood in front of her son. "Sweetheart, you don't know what kind of things happened to your father and me since then. We were from two different worlds, just like you and Ashley. We weren't much older than you and Ashley either," she added.

"Again I repeat what does this have to do with me?" He asked.

Katrina placed her hands on his face. "This does everything with you. We are scared for your life, Andros. You have been in danger the moment you were born," she replied. Andros looked at her quizzically. "You were born on Earth, Andros," she informed.

"But…" he trailed off.

"Your father had a duty that he had to finish here on KO-35. When you were four-months-old we brought you here," she informed.

Katrina sighed as she leaned back against the desk.

**(Flashback)**

_**Katrina was holding her four-month-old son when they came off the ship. People were staring, many people were staring. "Half-Karovan," someone whispered. Katrina knew they were talking about her son. She held him close to her chest and she looked at Aldarico. Aldarico wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders.**_

"**_He'll be fine," he assured her._**

_**Katrina bit her bottom lip and she looked down at her son to see him fast asleep against her. "Come on," He murmured.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Katrina opened her eyes and she looked at Andros. "You were only a baby. People wanted to hurt you and you were only four months old. Only an infant and your life was already in danger," she explained. Andros was in shock. "They insulted you, Andros, but we had to stay here," she added.

"Mother…" he trailed off.

"We don't want you to go through the torture that your father and I did. We want you to be happy and safe."

Andros shook his head. "I can't live without Ashley, mother," he answered. Katrina nodded her head slowly and she touched his face.

"I know…" she said slowly.

Andros felt his heart ache as he thought about Ashley. "Everyday I think I'm dying. Every morning I wake up without Ashley beside me and I think there's nothing for me to live for. Nothing, Ashley's…" he trailed off.

"Andros, you have something to live for," she answered.

"No I don't."

Andros got up from his chair and he left the office.

Andros found himself in the park and he sat down on the grass. He lowered his head and felt a lump rise in his throat. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros was sitting in the park looking out at the lake, deep in thought. He had a lot on his mind and his hands were shaking slightly. "Andros?" Ashley asked. Andros looked up and stood up when Ashley walked over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.**_

"**_Define okay?" He asked with a small smile._**

_**Ashley laughed and pushed him. "You scared me, I thought something was really wrong with you," she scolded. Andros laughed and shook his head. "Cassie said you wanted to meet me out here for something?" She asked. Andros nodded his head slowly.**_

"**_I wanted to do this right. I know about your little fantasy," he commented._**

_**Ashley gave him a quizzical look. Andros got down on one knee in front of her, held her hands in his, and he looked up into her beautiful brown eyes. "I don't have a ring, but I will get one, but for now this will do. Ashley…I love you…will you be my wife?" He asked. Ashley felt the tears pressing against her eyes and she nodded.**_

"**_Yes," she replied._**

_**Andros stood up and hugged her tight, lifting her off the ground a bit. "I love you," she told him. Andros kissed the side of her head.**_

"**_I love you too," he answered._**

**(End Flasback)**

Andros reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he promised Ashley. He stared at the ring inside and he took the ring out of the box, staring at it. He had it made just for her, there was no way he was going to give up on his and Ashley's relationship so easily. He got this far to get her, he was going to go all the way until the day he died. Andros got up from the ground and walked over to the command center.

Larissa was walking around the base when she saw Andros enter the control room. She stood by the door and listened in. "Computer, scan Earth for Ashley Hammond's signal," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," the computer answered.

Andros kept working. Larissa listened in closely and saw a picture of Ashley sitting on the screen while the computer was searching for her. "I will never stop searching until she's back in my arms, computer," he informed. Larissa sneered and she stormed off, leaving Andros to his work, his private mission to find Ashley.


	11. Feeling alone

Chapter 10: Feeling Alone

Ashley was watching Hayden run around playing with the other kids. "Hayden be careful!" She called out. Kimberly walked over and sat next to her.

"Still overprotective?" Kimberly teased.

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "Can't help myself," she answered. Kimberly nodded and Ashley smiled at her. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Tommy Oliver at last?" She asked. Kimberly smiled and stood up moving to one side, showing her slightly big stomach.

"What do you think?" Kimberly asked.

Ashley rubbed Kimberly's stomach with a smile. "Hoping for a girl this time?" She asked.

"Oh I hope so," she replied.

Kimberly sat back down with a sigh. "Even though Tommy's working hard to get his PhD, gets kind of lonely at home," she commented. Ashley nodded her head slowly and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I just wish Andros was here to see Hayden," Ashley answered.

Kimberly placed a hand on her shoulder. Ashley swallowed the lump in her throat. "I contact him everyday and everyday I don't get an answer. Everyday I want Andros to see his son, but everyday I know it's not going to happen," Ashley explained with tears wanting to fall down her face. Kimberly wrapped her arm around Ashley's shoulders. Ashley lowered her head and her shoulders shook slightly. "He promised me his future. He proposed to me, Kim! He proposed and then he left me!" She sobbed. She got up and she left the yard. Hayden ran up to Kimberly.

"Auntie Kim, why's mommy crying?" He asked.

Kimberly sighed as she picked the young boy up ignoring her stomach for a minute. "Your mommy's sad sweetie. She misses your daddy," she replied.

"Oh…" Hayden murmured.

He got off Kimberly's lap and went inside.

Ashley was sitting in the bedroom holding the picture of her and Andros with tears still falling down her face. "Mommy?" Hayden called quietly. Ashley looked up and she set the picture down. Hayden walked over and crawled into his mother's lap. "It's okay, mommy," he assured her. Ashley kissed the top of her son's head and held him tight. Hayden buried his head into her shoulder and Ashley wipe the tears from her eyes. She let out a sigh and rocked back and forth a bit while holding Hayden.

"I love you sweetheart," she murmured.

"I love you too, mommy," he answered.

"Come on, why don't you go back outside to play with Nathan?"

"Okay."

Hayden got off her lap and ran outside. Ashley let out a sigh and she rubbed her forehead. "Ash?" A familiar voice asked. Ashley looked up and she gasped. She got up and hugged the newcomer.

"Jeff," she whispered.

Jeff lifted his sister off the floor while hugging her tight. "Mom and dad finally told me what was going on," he told her. Ashley hugged him tight with tears falling down her face. "Took me forever to find you too," he added.

"I'm so glad you're here, Jeff," she answered.

She pulled back and he held her hands. "Mom and dad wouldn't tell me what happen. All they say lately is "We don't have a daughter." I tried to talk to them for two years, but they wouldn't tell me anything," he explained. Ashley sat down and she let out a sob. "All they told me was that you were here in Miami. That's all they said," he added. Ashley let out another sob.

"Jeff…" she trailed off.

Hayden came running upstairs. "Mommy," he called. Jeff was in disbelief when he saw the boy. "Mommy where's my toy spaceship?" He asked.

"Its in your little red backpack," Ashley replied.

"Okay," Hayden answered.

Hayden ran back downstairs and Jeff looked at her. "Mommy?" He asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

"He's the reason why mom and dad hate me, Jeff. They've disowned me because I refused to give Hayden up for adoption when I found out I was pregnant," she replied.

"Why couldn't you call me?"

"Because I'd think you'd be on their side."

Jeff shook his head and he kneeled in front of her. "Ashley, I'm your brother. I can't hate you even if I tried," he told her. Ashley let out a sob and Jeff touched her face. "You're my sister and I love you," he added. Ashley hugged him tight and she let out another sob. Jeff hugged her back and sighed.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that," she told him.

Jeff pulled back and looked at her. "Who's the father?" He asked. Ashley wiped her tears away.

"Andros," she replied.

Jeff stood up. "Then where is he?" He asked. Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"I really don't know," she replied.

She could see the anger on his face. "Jeff, don't, it's not worth it," she insisted.

"This guy got you pregnant and abandoned you," he answered.

Ashley wrapped her arms around herself. "What was the last thing he said before he left?" He asked. Ashley looked at him and stood up.

"He said "Will you be my wife?" before he left," she replied.

Jeff stood there in shock. "He proposed to me and he left. He had things to do and he promised we'd be together once I graduated high school. He promised he'd marry me once I graduated. We promised the future to each other," she explained.

"Ashley, didn't you learn that guys like him only leave empty promises?" He asked.

"You don't know Andros. Something must've happened," she replied.

"The strip turned blue."

Ashley shook her head. "Andros didn't even know I was pregnant Jeff. I found out after he left and then I contacted him to tell him…." she trailed off. She sat down in shock. "No…no, Andros isn't like that. He wouldn't abandon me like that. That's not him. He'd never…" she trailed off again. She shook her head. "No," she repeated. Jeff sighed and sat in a chair across from her.

"Ashley, I came here to have you come back to Angel Grove with me," he informed.

Ashley looked at him in shock. "Come back to Angel Grove with me, I can help you take care of Hayden. I can help you out," he told her. Ashley was still trying to shake off the shock. "Even that fashion school you've been wanting to go to called, they wanted you to go there," he added. Ashley bit her lip and she sighed.

"I can't go back, Jeff," she replied.

"What?"

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I've got a life here in Miami now. I can't leave Kim while she's pregnant. I'm going to a fashion school here. I'm achieving my dream here while raising Hayden," she replied. Jeff sighed to see that she was serious.

"You sure?" He asked.

Ashley nodded. "I'm positive," she replied. He hugged her with a small smile.

"You just stay in touch with me," he instructed.

Ashley smiled and nodded. "You got it," she answered.


	12. Dreaming

Chapter 12: Dreaming

"NO!" Andros shouted. He sat up and was breathing hard. He pushed his hair out of his face and he sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He let his breathing get back to normal before he climbed out of bed completely. He pulled his workout clothes, pulls his hair back in a ponytail, and left his apartment.

Andros started running through the Karovan city. Not caring if anyone was watching the General of KO-35, former Red Space Ranger, running as fast as he could down the streets. As he ran, he was erasing the nightmare that plagued his mind. "_Don't think, just keep running. Don't think about any of that_," his mind told him. Andros swallowed the lump in his throat.

For quite awhile, he ran like that. He finally stopped at the park and he fell to the grass, letting the exhaustion take over him. He got a call from Larissa's father, Leron, the other day. Ever since then, it was plaguing his mind.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros was finally getting a head start on his paperwork. He looked up when his com link went off. "Andros," he answered.**_

"**_Hello, General," a voice greeted._**

_**Andros lifted his head up. "Leron?" Andros asked.**_

"**_Of course," he replied._**

_**Andros sat back in his chair. "I have a proposition for you, General," Leron informed. Andros closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.**_

"**_I'm listening, sir," he answered._**

_**Leron chuckled. "My daughter has taken a liking to you, General," he commented. Andros felt his stomach turn when he mentioned Larissa.**_

"**_I'm aware of that sir," Andros answered._**

"**_Then you might know what I'm contacting you about," Leron commented._**

_**Andros tried not to think about it. "My daughter is very eligible and it would be an honor if you'd marry her," he informed. Andros suppressed the urge to groan out loud. He let out a deep breath and he shook his head, even though Leron couldn't see it.**_

"**_Doing my proposal for me, sir?" Andros asked._**

_**Leron was silent on his end. "I'm engaged already, sir," Andros added. Then he shut off the com link before another word was said. Andros sat back in his chair. "What a nightmare," he muttered.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"What a nightmare indeed," he muttered. He pushed the loose strands of hair out of his face and he let out a sigh. Andros got up from the ground and he took a drink from the water bottle he had brought with him on his run. He then turned to leave when he saw Larissa there. "Whoa! What are you spying on me now?" He asked.

"Father told me what you said to him yesterday," she informed.

Andros just stood there. "You're engaged you say? Then why does that ring sit in your desk?" She asked. Andros looked at her in disbelief.

"You're looking through my stuff?" He asked.

"I had to see what you're up to."

She touched his face, but Andros backed up. "Stay away from me," he told her. Larissa took a step closer, but Andros kept stepping backwards until his back hit a tree.

"Who are you to deny me?" She asked.

Andros glared at her. "Someone who's not in love with you," he replied.

"You're in love with that Terran whore," she hissed.

Andros grabbed Larissa's throat. "Don't you _ever_ insult Ashley in my presence," he snapped. Larissa glared right back at him, but then her expression softened a bit.

"I'm of noble blood. I can give you anything you want," she told him.

Andros let her go. "How about giving me my freedom and leaving me be?" Andros asked. Larissa sighed and shook her head. She turned to leave, but then she stopped and looked over at him.

"I will get you, Andros, son of Aldarico. I can assure you of that," she replied.

Andros shook his head. "Over my dead body," he answered. Before Andros could react, Larissa grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him. Andros cringed and pulled back.

"That's just the start," she added.

She turned and walked away. Andros took the water he had and rinsed his mouth to get rid of the filth. He suddenly felt sick and he sat down against the tree that Larissa just had him pinned against. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Ashley…" he whispered. Soon he was asleep again.

**(Andros's Dream)**

_**"UP DADDY!" A young boy shouted. Andros smiled as he picked the young boy up from the ground.**_

"**_You spoil him," a voice commented._**

_**Andros looked up and smiled at Ashley. He kissed her forehead. "How's the other little guy doing?" He asked.**_

"**_He's good," she replied._**

_**Andros had the one boy sitting on his hip and he held the infant's hand. "Say hi to your brother, Christopher," Ashley told the boy. Andros lifted the boy up to look at the baby that was fast asleep in Ashley's arms.**_

"**_He looks funny," the boy commented._**

"**_He's a baby, Hayden," Andros answered._**

_**Hayden held his brother's hand with a smile. Andros smiled at Ashley and kissed her forehead.**_

**(End Dream)**

Andros woke up to the sunrays hitting his face. He got up and he headed back to his apartment to get ready for work.


	13. A Mission

Chapter 13: A Mission

Ashley tossed and turned in her sleep. "No…Andros….don't do it…ANDROS!" She screamed. She sat up and was breathing heavily. "Andros…" she whispered. She rubbed her forehead and pushed her hair out behind her ear.

"Mommy?" Hayden called.

Ashley looked up to see her son standing there holding his stuffed dog. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you," Ashley told him. Hayden climbed into the bed and sat beside his mother in the bed.

"Mommy who's Andros?" He asked.

Ashley wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Andros is your daddy," she replied. Hayden played with the puppy.

"Where is daddy?" He asked.

Ashley bit her lip and she held him tight. "Your daddy went back to his family," she replied. She reached into her nightstand and took out a picture of Andros. "This is your daddy," she added. Hayden looked at the picture and a smile came across his face. He touched the picture with a smile.

"I want to see him," he told her.

Ashley kissed the side of his head. "I know you do," she murmured. Hayden placed his head on her shoulder.

Later that day, Ashley was in the backyard of the Oliver house to see Kimberly bouncing her daughter, Trini, on her lap. "AUNT KIM!" Hayden shouted. Kimberly looked up with a smile as Hayden ran over.

"Hey Hayden," Kimberly greeted.

Hayden kissed her cheek. "Why don't you play with Trini for awhile so mommy and Aunt Kim can talk?" Ashley asked.

"Okay," he replied.

Kimberly set Trini on a blanket and Hayden started playing with her. Ashley sat across from Kimberly. "Hard to believe that Hayden's four now," Kimberly commented. Ashley looked over at Hayden and nodded.

"Yeah, I know," she answered.

Ashley sighed and Kimberly placed a hand over hers. "You okay sweetie?" She asked. Ashley sighed.

"I had another nightmare about Andros last night," Ashley replied.

Kimberly sighed. "I keep dreaming that same dream. That he marries someone else and then the last thing I see is him holding his blaster saying "I'm sorry Ashley" and then everything's dark," she explained.

"It's just a dream," Kimberly assured her.

"What if it's not?"

Ashley looked over at Hayden to see him playing with Trini with a smile on his face. "I don't want my son to grow up without his father anymore. I need to go to KO-35," Ashley informed.

"How are you going to get there?" Kimberly asked.

Ashley reached into her purse and she pulled out her com link. "I stopped using this after Andros stopped answering me," she informed. She set the com link down and smiled when Zhane's face appeared on the screen.

"Ashley? Wow! Long time no see," Zhane commented.

Ashely nodded. "Zhane, is Andros okay?" She asked. Zhane looked at her sadly. "Zhane, what happened?" She asked.

"Andros is falling apart over here ever since you stopped answering him," he replied.

"What? I didn't stop answering him, he stopped answering me."

"Larissa…"

"Who?"

Zhane looked at her. "Larissa, daughter of Leron. She's been stalking Andros for the past four years," he replied. Ashley stood up.

"Zhane, bring the Megaship here, I'm coming to KO-35," she informed.

"Got it, Ash," Zhane answered.

Ashley looked at Kimberly. "I'll watch him," she assured her. Ashley kissed her cheek and she walked over to Hayden.

"You leaving mommy?" Hayden asked.

Ashley picked him up and set him on the picnic table. "Sweetie, I'm going to go see your daddy. We have a lot to talk about," she informed.

"Can I come?" Hayden asked.

"Not this time munchkin. Mommy and daddy need some alone time. I promise next time I'll take you with me."

Hayden nodded and hugged her. "I love you mommy," he told her. Ashley kissed the side of his head and let out a sigh.

"I love you too sweetie," she answered.

She let him go and she left to meet Zhane.

**(Miami Park)**

Ashley was there with a bag when Zhane teleported to the park. "Zhane…" she murmured. She hugged him tight with a smile. Zhane hugged her back.

"Still the same Ashley," he commented.

Zhane let her go and he stared at her. "There's something different about you though now that I look at you," he commented.

"You'll never guess," she answered.

"I'll be the judge of that," he commented.

Zhane circled her. "Fancier clothes…hmmm…I can see you got your fashion designing dream, but that's not it," he told her. Ashley laughed and shook her head.

"Give up?" She asked.

After a minute Zhane sighed. "Okay, I give up," He confessed. Ashley reached into her bag and pulled out a picture of Hayden.

"Meet Hayden Andros Hammond, my son," she informed.

Zhane looked at the picture. "NO WAY!" He exclaimed. Zhane looked at Ashley. "You and Andros…you…wow…" Zhane trailed off. Ashley laughed and took the picture. "No wonder why before the countdown he was grinning like a moron," he commented. Ashley laughed and she let out a sigh. "Let's get you to KO-35," he told her. Ashley nodded and they got on the ship back to KO-35.

**(KO-35)**

Andros was standing in front of his mirror pulling on his dress uniform for the banquet he was going to that night. "I hate these things," he muttered. He stared at himself in the mirror and he looked at box that was sitting on his dresser next to Ashley's picture. Andros opened the box to look at the ring inside. He kept the box opened and he pulled his hair back in a ponytail. Andros sighed when there was a knock on the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he answered. He opened the door. "I told you…" he trailed off. Ashley stood there with a small smile.

"Hi, Andros," she greeted.


	14. Reunited

Chapter 14: Reunited

"Ashley?" Andros asked. Ashley bit her lip and she nodded her head slowly.

"Sorry, I see you were going out, I'll come back later tonight," she commented.

Andros grabbed her arm. "Don't worry about it, come in," he answered. Ashley followed him inside and Andros sighed as he removed his jacket.

"Thankfully I didn't have to wear that thing," he commented.

"Where were you going?" She asked.

"Some banquet. Celebrating the peace between KO-35 and Lynthia."

"Oh."

Andros sighed and sat down. "What brings you here, Ashley? Since you stopped talking to me for what four years?" He asked. Ashley played with her hands and stood there.

"Andros, I didn't stop talking to you. I thought you stopped talking to me," she replied.

Andros sat up slightly. "We have so much to talk about, I don't know where to begin," she added.

"How about the beginning?" He asked.

Ashley rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, first off. I contacted you everyday during the past four years. I just gave up a few months ago," she informed. She took a deep breath. Andros sighed and he scratched the back of his neck. "Andros…" she trailed off. He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Hey," he murmured.

He kneeled in front of her and held her hands. "It's okay," he murmured. Ashley shook her head and let out a sob.

"No…it's not okay," she answered.

Andros wiped her tears from her face. "Andros…when you left…when…" she trailed off. Andros gave her a quizzical look. "A little while after you left…I found out that I was…." she trailed off again.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"I found out I was pregnant," she replied.

Andros stood up in shock. "What?" He asked in disbelief. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

"I found out I was pregnant. We have a son, Andros," she replied.

"A son?"

Ashley reached into her bag and she pulled out the picture. "This is him, our son. His name is Hayden Andros Hammond," she informed. Andros took the picture and he sat down.

"Wow…" he trailed off.

Ashley smiled, but she jumped when he hit the coffee table. "Damn you Larissa," he snapped. Ashley got up and she sat next to him.

"Zhane told me about her," she told him.

Ashley stroked the side of his head. "Andros…" she started. Andros looked over at her. "I'm here," she assured him.

"You would've been here sooner if it weren't for her," he murmured.

Ashley looked at him and she pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. Andros kissed her back, but then he pulled back slightly. "Screw the banquet," he muttered. Ashley giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck when he kissed her. Andros pulled back again only to get up and lock the door. "Just so Larissa doesn't come in," he commented. Ashley laughed but then Andros picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

Later on that night, Andros and Ashley were lying under the blankets cuddled up to each other. Andros kissed Ashley's bare shoulder with a smile. "I wish I didn't have to go back tomorrow," she murmured.

"Why don't you bring Hayden here?" He asked.

"I wasn't planning on staying this time around anyways, Andros," she replied.

Andros caressed her neck with his lips, making Ashley close her eyes and let out a small sigh. Just then, there was a knock on the front door. "Andros open this door," a voice snapped. Andros groaned and tilted his head back.

"Larissa," he muttered.

Ashley watched as he got out of bed, pulled on his pants and shirt, and he walked to the door. Ashley stayed under the blankets and smiled. "_This is what I've been wanting for so long_," she pondered.

Andros opened the door to see Larissa standing there with anger showing on her face. "Can I help you, Larissa?" He asked.

"The banquet started four hours ago," she snapped.

Andros leaned against the doorframe to his door. "Yeah?" He asked. Larissa crossed her arms over her chest.

"My father was supposed to thank both Zhane _and_ you, Andros. Not just Zhane," she snapped.

"Excuse me, I don't think you're my mother, Larissa."

"You were supposed to be my escort."

"No, I was invited to be there, you insisted on me being your escort."

Larissa glared at him. "I have work to do," he told her. Andros closed the door and locked it. He smiled as he went back towards the bedroom.

Ashley, who heard everything, started laughing. "I have work to do?" She asked. Andros smiled as he got back into the bed.

"Yeah, I have to work on you," he replied.

Ashley giggled and then he pulled her into a kiss.

**(7:00 AM)**

Ashley sighed as she stood in front of the Megaship with Andros in front of her. "Well, doesn't this seem familiar?" She commented. Andros held her hands with a small smile.

"I'll be on Earth tomorrow, I promise," he assured her.

Ashley smiled slightly as he hugged her and kissed her. "I love you," she whispered. Andros closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I love you too," he answered.

Ashley let him go and got back on the Megaship. Andros stepped back as the ship took off back to Earth and he let out a deep breath.


	15. The Ruse

Chapter 15: The Ruse

Andros entered his father's office building and headed down the hall. "Norla, could you tell my father that I'm here?" He asked.

"Of course General," Norla replied.

Norla pushed a button on her desk. "Sir, your son is here to see you," she informed.

"Send him in," Aldarico answered.

Andros nodded to Norla before entering the office.

Aldarico was sitting at his desk when he saw his son. "Andros, what brings you here?" Aldarico asked. Andros sat down in the chair in front of his father's desk.

"Father, I need your help to convince Larissa and Leron that I have gone to Earth," Andros replied.

"Whatever for?" Aldarico asked.

Andros took a deep breath. "Ashley came to my apartment last night," Andros replied. Aldarico smiled when he saw a small spark in his son's eye when he mentioned Ashley's name.

"I guess you still haven't given up on her after four years," Aldarico commented.

Aldarico stood up, walked over to the front of his desk, and he leaned against it. "Father, I already contacted Kornon of Lynthia to tell him that if Larissa and Leron were to ask that I was there for meetings," Andros informed.

"And what would you have me do, son?" Aldarico asked.

"I want you and mother to tell them if they were to ask you that I've gone to Lynthia for meetings. If they knew I went to Earth, you know they would do anything possible to bring me back here."

Aldarico nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, son, we will tell them," he assured him. Andros smiled and Aldarico placed his hands on Andros's shoulders. "You just stay there as long as you need to," he informed. Andros nodded and Aldarico hugged him. "Good luck," he added.

"Thank you," Andros answered.

Andros pulled back and stood up. "Oh and father, meet your grandson," he added. He placed the picture of Hayden on the chair before leaving.

Andros stood in front of the Megaship that Zhane brought back earlier that day. "Have a safe trip, Andros," Zhane told him. Andros nodded and the two shared their handshake. "Good luck," he added.

"Thanks," Andros answered.

Andros got onto the ship and he walked to the bridge. "DECA, set a course for Earth," Andros instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros stood at the controls as he went off to Earth.

**(Earth)**

Ashley was out in the backyard playing with Hayden. Hayden was hiding behind a tree. "Kimberly, have you seen Hayden? I can't find him anywhere," Ashley commented. Kimberly, who was getting Trini to sleep, shook her head.

"Sorry, Ash, I haven't seen him anywhere," she answered while pointing to the tree.

Ashley nodded with a grin and she stood up. "Well, I guess if you haven't seen him you haven't seen him," she commented. Ashley walked around the backyard. "Where did my little boy go?" She asked. Ashley acted as if she were surprised when Hayden jumped out from behind the tree.

"HERE I AM!" He shouted.

Ashley smiled and she picked Hayden up, setting him on her back. "You scared mommy," she commented.

"I scared mommy," Hayden laughed.

Hayden looked at Kimberly. "See Auntie Kim, I scared mommy," he told her. Kimberly smiled.

"You sure did," Kimberly agreed.

Ashley laughed, but then she looked up when she saw Andros walking up. "Andros…" she whispered. She set Hayden down on the ground before hurrying towards the gate. Once she closed the gate door back up, she ran over to Andros. "ANDROS!" She shouted. She threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Andros hugged her back and swung her around. "You're here," she murmured.

"I kept my promise," he answered.

Andros pulled back and he kissed her. "Yucky," a voice complained. They pulled back and Ashley looked over at Hayden with a smile. She walked over and opened the gate. She picked Hayden up and she walked over to Andros.

"Andros, this is Hayden. Hayden, this is your daddy," she informed.

Hayden looked at Andros and a smile came across his face, he jumped from Ashley's arms and into Andros's. Andros hugged Hayden with a smile. "Daddy, you done seeing family?" He asked. Andros closed his eyes and he hugged Hayden a bit tighter.

"Yeah, daddy's done seeing his family," he replied.

Andros looked at Ashley with a smile. Ashley smiled back and she held his hand.

Later that night, Hayden was staying over at Kimberly's house. Kimberly offered for him to come over and play with Nathan, knowing that Andros and Ashley wanted time alone.

Andros and Ashley were walking around the park hand in hand. "You sure we should've just let your cousin take our son for the night?" He asked. Ashley laughed and she nodded.

"She owes me for watching Nathan all those nights when Tommy came home," she replied.

Andros wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he kissed the top of her head. Ashley wrapped her arm around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. "Other than the time when Hayden was born, I've never been so happy," she murmured. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her back.

"Same here," he agreed.

"How long can you stay?"

"As long as I need to."

Ashley smiled and she stopped. "So, it's you and me again?" She asked. Andros smiled and held her hands.

"You and me forever," he replied.

Ashley jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissed him. Andros wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They ended up back at Ashley's house.

Later that night, they were lying awake in bed when Andros remembered something. "Hey, remember what I said the night I proposed in Angel Grove?" He asked. Ashley pulled back slightly and gave him a quizzical look.

"I just remember the proposal," she replied with a laugh.

Andros grabbed his jacket that was sitting on the floor and pulled out the box from inside his pocket. Andros sat up slightly and he held the box out to her and opened it. Ashley gasped when she saw the ring. "I'll ask you again, just to be sure. Ashley, will you marry me?" He asked. Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course," she replied.

Andros placed the ring on her finger and then he kissed her again. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	16. My Love

Chapter 16: My Love

A few weeks later, Andros and Ashley both felt like they were dreaming. Everything was perfect, nothing was going to ruin what was progressing now. Andros was a great father to Hayden, he loved his son to death and Hayden loved him just as much.

One morning, Ashley was waking breakfast when Andros wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning beautiful," he greeted. He kissed her shoulder. Ashley giggled and tried to push him away when he reached for some toast she had sitting on a plate.

"No, no," she giggled.

"Come on I'm hungry."

"You can wait a few more minutes."

Ashley gasped when he took the toast off the plate anyways. "HEY!" She shouted. Ashley went to reach for it when Andros took a bite.

"Want it back now?" He asked.

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "Fine," she sighed. Andros grinned and looked up when Hayden came downstairs. "Hey, kiddo," Ashley greeted. Andros picked Hayden up with a grin.

"Ready for pre-school?" He asked.

"Yep," Hayden replied.

Andros set Hayden back on the floor. "I'll be dropping him off," he informed. Ashley kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, hun," she answered.

Ashley watched as Hayden ran into the living room to play before Andros took him to the pre-school. She sat on the counter and let out a sigh. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Andros walked over and grabbed his leather jacket off the back of the chair. "I'm going to take Hayden to school," he informed. He kissed her cheek and left.

Ashley walked into the living room and she sat on the couch pulled her yellow diary out from it's hiding place. She opened it and started writing.

_September 3, 2002_

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, it's just me again for now while Andros drops Hayden off at school._

_I can't help but feel like something bad is about to happen, I feel it in the bottom of my stomach that something bad is about to happen. I'm afraid to lose him again. Especially if this Larissa is as bad as Zhane and Andros say she is._

_Things are really different though now. Ever since Andros has come back into my life, I've been so happy. Happier I've ever been ever. I feel like I'm seventeen again, back when we were dating. He's everything I have ever wanted and needed. How can somebody from a totally different world be so perfect?_

_From the moment I met him face to face back on the planet four years ago, I knew that this was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. The man who would be the father of my children. Whoever thought I'd be right? That he'd be the father of Hayden? Be the man I'm about to marry?_

_But I'm still afraid to lose him. I can't lose him again, not after he just came back into my life again. Maybe I should tell Andros how I feel? Okay, I just need to calm down and try to tell him. I'll see what I can do._

_Sincerely,_

_Ashley_

Ashley jumped when the door closed. "I'm back," he informed. Ashley stood up with a smile.

"Andros, I have to talk to you about something," she answered.

"What is it?" He asked.

Andros then saw the yellow diary in her hands. "What's that?" He asked. Ashley glanced at the diary.

"Oh, it's my diary," she replied.

"Diary?"

"Yeah, you keep your secrets in here."

"Oh really?"

Ashley gasped when he grabbed the diary from her. "Hey! Give that back," she objected.

"I just want to see what you wrote about me in here," he answered.

Ashley went to grab it when he started switching it back and forth in his hands above her head. "Give that back!" She laughed. Andros wrapped his arms around her back and she wrapped her arm around his neck with a laugh. Andros laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Here," he told her.

Ashley took the diary back. "Okay, what's going on?" He asked. Ashley fastened the lock on her diary.

"Nothing," she replied.

Andros kissed her cheek with a smile. Ashley sat down and rubbed her forehead. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Andros sat next to her and he ran circles on the top of her hand. "Ashley, what's wrong?" He asked. Ashley let out a sigh.

"I'm scared," she replied.

"About what?"

"I'm afraid to lose you."

Andros gave her a quizzical look. "What if, Larissa tries to find a way to take you away? I can't lose you after you just came back into my life. I can't, I won't…" she trailed off. Andros wiped the tears from her face.

"Ashley, nothing's going to happen to me," he assured her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

Andros kissed her softly before he answered her. "Have faith, my love. Nothing will happen as long as I'm here with you and our son," he answered. Ashley sighed and placed her head on his shoulder and hugged him. Andros hugged her back. "Nothing will happen," he whispered. Ashley closed her eyes.

"I hope not," she answered.

Andros kissed her shoulder. "I love you," he murmured. Ashley smiled.

"I love you too," she answered.


	17. Going Back Part I

Chapter 17: Going Back Part I

Andros was on Earth for a month in a half. He was having the time of his life. He loved being with Ashley and Hayden. However, he knew that soon he had to go back to KO-35, because he needed to get back to work.

One morning, Andros and Ashley were able to sleep in when his com link went off. "What is that?" Ashley yawned. Andros let Ashley go and sat up, holding up his com-link.

"Andros," he answered.

His father's face appeared on the screen. "Andros, you have to come back," he informed. Andros pushed his hair out of his face.

"Why?" Andros asked.  
"You are needed back here. Leron and Larissa will start to think something is up," he replied.

Andros got out of bed. "I'm coming back later this afternoon then. But I have something to do first," Andros answered.

"What's that, son?" Aldarico asked.

Andros glanced over at Ashley. "I'm going to marry Ashley first," he replied. Aldarico chuckled on his end.

"Take your time," he assured him.

Andros nodded his head slowly. "Ashley and I will get married here on Earth and then she and I will get married on KO-35," he informed.

"Sounds like a plan," Aldarico agreed.

Andros nodded and he hung up. Ashley got out of bed in disbelief. "We're getting married today?" She asked. Andros smiled and nodded.

"I mean since the others are coming today. I'd take this chance," he replied.

Before Andros could react, Ashley jumped on him. He stumbled back a few steps, but he hugged her back. "I'd that that as a yes," he commented. Ashley pulled back and she smiled at him.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She asked.

Andros smiled and she pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back, but pulled back when he heard the door open. "Mommy, daddy, I'm hungry," Hayden told them. Ashley smiled and she walked over to Hayden.

"Sweetie, mommy and daddy have something to tell you," Ashley informed.

"What? What?" Hayden asked excitedly.

Andros picked Hayden up and set him on the dresser. "Mommy and daddy are getting married today," he informed. Hayden smiled and he hugged Andros tight.

"YAY!" He shouted.

Ashley smiled and wrapped her arms around herself. Andros chuckled and he kissed the side of his son's head.

That afternoon, Ashley, Cassie, and Kimberly were sitting in Ashley's old room at Kimberly's house. Ashley sighed as Kimberly zipped up her dress. "You okay?" She asked.

"A little nervous," she replied.

Kimberly nodded and a smile came across her face. "I've never seen you this happy before," she commented.

"I think she has that right," Cassie answered.

Ashley smiled and she looked at herself in the mirror. "So, when are you and Tommy leaving?" Ashley asked sadly. Kimberly picked Trini up and had her sitting on her hip.

"In a few weeks. Tommy wants to get started on his new job," Kimberly replied.

"That's right, I almost forgot. He's working for Mercer isn't he?" Ashley asked.

"Yep."

Ashley smiled and Kimberly put the tiara on her head. "I'm a little scared too," Ashley confessed.

"I think every bride feels like that," Kimberly commented.

Ashley bit her bottom lip and she let out a sigh. "I just wish my mom and dad would be here," she murmured. Kimberly sighed sadly.

"Ashley, they kicked you out of their lives because they couldn't control you," Kimberly pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Ashley sighed.

Kimberly took the necklace Andros gave Ashley and snapped it around Ashley's neck. "But they're still my parents," Ashley pointed out. Kimberly nodded.

"I felt the same way the day I married Tommy," Kimberly stated.

Ashley closed her eyes for a second before looking at herself in the mirror again. "Okay, Cinderella, ready for Prince Charming?" Cassie asked, breaking the awkward silence. Ashley smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

Cassie smiled and stood up. Ashley let out a sigh. "Well, here we go," Ashley commented. Kimberly nodded and they left the room.

Jeff was waiting inside the house and watched in shock as his sister came down the stairs. "Ashley…" he whispered. Ashley smiled when she reached her brother. "You look…absolutely…stunning," he commented. Ashley let out a sigh of relief.

"Glad to know someone from our family made it," she answered.

"You kidding? I wouldn't miss this for anything," he assured her.

Jeff kissed her forehead. Ashley hugged him with a smile. "I'm glad you're here, Jeff," she murmured.

"I'm glad to be here, Ash," he answered.

Ashley pulled back with a smile. "Well, let's get you married little sis," he told her. Ashley smiled and she looked over at Hayden to see him there with the pillow. She walked over and knelt in front of her son.

"You look handsome, sweetie," she told him.

"You look pretty mommy," Hayden answered.

Ashley smiled and Hayden played with the necklace around her neck. Ashley took a flower that was in her hair and put it in the pocket of Hayden's jacket. "There we go, now you're set," she told him.

"Hey little man, you're up," Tommy told him.

Ashley kissed Hayden's cheek and watched as he left the house first. Ashley let out a deep breath and she walked back over to Jeff. Once Tommy, Kimberly, TJ, and Cassie went, Ashley held onto Jeff's arm as he walked her down the aisle.

Andros looked up and his eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Ashley. "_Wow_," he thought. He saw her smile when she reached him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"I do. Jeffery Leonardo Hammond," Jeff replied.

He kissed Ashley's cheek and then he handed her off to Andros. Ashley handed her bouquet over to Cassie and she gave Andros's hands a gentle squeeze. The rest of the ceremony went by without notice. When it came to the vows, Andros took a deep breath and held Ashley's hands. "Okay, this was my idea that we'd get married today, but um…you know me, I'm not good at making speeches," he started. Ashley gave him a gentle smile. "I learned a lot from you. You showed me how to live, Ash. When we first met, I was nothing but a cold shell that had only a mission to find my sister. When I met you, you gave me something to live for. Before I woke up everyday just to find Karone. Now, I wake up everyday just to see your beautiful face. I love you, Ashley. I always have and always will," he vowed. Ashley felt the tears pressing against her eyes and she tried to speak.

"Andros…um…I was young, wanted to get my dream to become a famous fashion designer. I lived and breathed fashion. Then I became a Power Ranger. I wanted more after that. Then I met you, my knight in shining armor…well sort of. I saw you…and I wanted to be with you from that moment. I know that God exists, because he created me to find you and to heal you. I love you, Andros," she vowed.

Andros smiled and took a deep breath. TJ handed the minister the rings. "Andros, take the ring and place it on Ashley's finger while saying "With this ring I thee wed," the minister instructed. Andros took a deep breath as he took the ring and started slipping the ring onto Ashley's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed.

Ashley smiled as she took the other ring and started slipping the ring onto Andros's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed. The minister said a few prayers and placed his hands over theirs.

"By the powers invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife," The minister informed.

Andros smiled. "Been waiting four years to hear those words," he commented. Ashley smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Andros wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.


	18. Going Back Part II

Chapter 18: Going Back Part II

Andros and Ashley had Hayden on the ship already while they were saying goodbye to everyone. "Thank you for everything, Kim," Ashley told her. Kimberly hugged her.

"You just take care of yourself, Ash," Kimberly answered.

Ashley nodded and she let out a sigh once she looked over at Andros. "Ready?" He asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly as they walked onto the Megaship.

They walked onto the bridge and Ashley sat at her old station. "DECA, set a course for KO-35," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Ashley let out a sigh and looked over to see Hayden playing with some of the toys he brought with him to play with while they were traveling to KO-35. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Andros sat next to her and held her hand. He kissed the top of her hand with a small smile. "You and me forever now," he told her. She nodded with a smile.

"Forever," she agreed.

She placed her head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep. Andros kissed the top of her head and watched as Hayden played with his toys, not a care in the universe. He wrapped his arm around Ashley and let out a sigh. "Perfect," he murmured.

(KO-35)

Andros walked off the platform first and smiled to see his parents, Karone, and Zhane there to greet him. "Hey guys," he greeted. Karone ran up and hugged him tight. Andros hugged her back and lifted her off the ground. "What are you doing back on KO-35?" He asked.

"Heard my big brother got married. I want to be here," she replied.

Andros kissed her cheek before he embraced Aldarico and Katrina. "Welcome home," Katrina told him. Andros smiled and he stood in front of Zhane. They did their handshake again and Zhane smiled.

"Welcome home, Andros," Zhane agreed.

Andros nodded and looked up to see Ashley and Hayden standing there. He gestured for Hayden to come over and the little boy ran over to him. Andros picked him up and he looked at the others. "Guys, this is my son, Hayden," he informed. Katrina stood in front of Hayden with tear-filled eyes.

"Hi, Hayden, I'm your Grandma Katrina," she told him.

Hayden looked at Katrina and then at Andros. Andros nodded with a smile. Hayden went from Andros's arms to Katrina's arms. Katrina hugged her grandson tight with tears falling down her face. Karone smiled as she looked at her nephew for the first time. Ashley stood next to Andros. Andros wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist. "Mom, dad, this is Ashley," he informed. Katrina handed Hayden to Karone and she stood in front of Ashley.

"So, you're the young lady that captured my son's heart?" She asked.

Ashley bit her lip and she nodded her head slowly. "That would be me," she replied. Katrina smiled as she placed her hands on Ashley's face.

"Welcome to KO-35, sweetie," Katrina greeted.

Ashley smiled as she hugged Katrina. Aldarico smiled as he greeted Ashley and he looked at Andros. "She's a treasure, Andros," he commented.

"You don't have to tell me that," Andros answered.

"Well, look who's returned," a voice commented.

Andros suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Ashley saw her husband's face grow very pale. They looked up to see Larissa standing there. "Hello, Larissa," Andros greeted through his teeth. Larissa smiled and she walked over to Andros.

"I was wondering when you were coming home," she commented.

Andros backed up when she tried to get close to him. Hayden wriggled out of Karone's arms and he ran over to Larissa. "Leave my daddy alone," he told her. Larissa gave Hayden a quizzical look. Andros picked Hayden up and had him sitting on his hip.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Did he stutter?" Karone asked.

Larissa glared at Karone and she looked at Andros. "This can't be Andros's son, he's too old," she objected. Ashley took a step forward.

"That's why it's called "teen pregnancy". You must be Larissa. I'm Ashley," she informed.

Larissa's eyes widened in shock. "You brought that tramp here?" She demanded. Andros handed Hayden over to Ashley and he walked over to Larissa. He stood dangerously close to her.

"Never insult Ashley in front of me," he repeated.

Larissa glared at him. "You were supposed to be mine," she hissed. Andros glared right back at her.

"Change of plans, _dear_," he sneered.

Larissa reeled back and smacked him. Ashley set Hayden down and she walked over to Larissa. "Get out," she hissed.

"You don't tell me what to do," Larissa snapped.

"I'm telling you to stay away from my family," Ashley ordered.

Larissa went to hit Ashley too when Ashley grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. "You stay away from Andros and the rest of our family. I can report you for harassment," she hissed. Larissa laughed.

"You have no idea who I am," she laughed.

Larissa pulled her arm from Ashley's grasp. "My father is very noble and he can get you banished from this planet," she snapped.

"No, the only person who can ban anyone from the planet is someone higher above the noble branch," Zhane put in.

Andros glared at her. "That would be Zhane and me," Andros informed.

"The only reason we can't banish you is because of your father," Zhane agreed.

Larissa glared at them. "I will get you for this," she hissed. Then she turned and walked away.

That night, Andros was sitting on the couch when Ashley sat next to him. "Ouch, she really did a number on your face," she commented. The smack actually formed into a small bruise on his face.

"It's fine, Ash, don't fuss over it," he insisted.

"So, that's the infamous Larissa?" She asked.

"Yeah, remember? She was the one who showed up at my apartment when you were here."

"Oh yeah!"

Andros chuckled. Ashley giggled as she started playing with his hair. "You know, your parents have Hayden tonight," she commented.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah…and we've only been married for what a few hours?" She answered with another question.

Ashley laughed when he picked her up. "I believe so," he replied. Andros carried Ashley to their room. He closed the door and used his telekinesis to lock it so in the morning, Hayden wouldn't open the door.

Andros set Ashley on the bed and in only mere seconds, he was on her, kissing her deeply. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.


	19. Hard Time

Chapter 19: Hard Times

Andros woke up when he heard the bathroom door suddenly slam close. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Ashley, you okay?" He asked. He knocked on the door and winced when he heard her vomiting on the other side. He opened the door and walked over to her. He held her hair back and ran circles over her back. After a few minutes, Andros sat next to her and had her lean back against him.

"I feel awful," she groaned.

She held her stomach and placed her head on his shoulder. "Did you eat something weird last night?" He asked.

"Andros, this is KO-35, all the food's weird," she replied.

Andros kissed her forehead and held her to him for awhile. "Andros, you have to get to work," she insisted.

"If I'm late, I'm late," he answered.

Ashley shook her head and stood up. "Andros, got to work, I'll go to a doctor," she assured him. Andros sighed and stood up.

"Alright, but I'm going to call you later," he told her.

Ashley nodded and she rubbed her forehead when he left.

**(Clinic)**

Ashley sighed when the doctor gave her a test. She let out a sigh and looked at the doctor. "The test results should be in by tomorrow," he informed. Ashley nodded and stood up.

Larissa watched as Ashley left the room and she glared at her slightly. "Let's see what's wrong with you little Miss Ashley," she hissed quietly. She walked down the hall towards the lab.

**(Lab)**

Larissa saw Ashley's test results and she picked up the paper. She hid behind the wall and she hid it. "No," she hissed. She read the results over and over for what seemed like hours. "She's pregnant," she hissed. An evil grin came across her face. She reached into her bag and she pulled out a piece of paper that was similar to the one she was holding. She walked over to the files and she pulled out Ashley's folder. She stuck the other piece of paper in there that read "negative" and she put the positive one into her folder. "Now let's see who gets Andros," she laughed. She hurried out of the room before she was caught.

**(Andros and Ashley's Apartment)**

Ashley sighed as she laid down on the couch with a cool rag on her head. Andros came home to find her resting. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Ashley sighed.

"I feel like the Megaship landed on me," she replied.

Andros kissed her cheek and held her hand. "Where's Hayden?" He asked.

"He went to visit Karone," she replied.

He nodded his head slowly and the com-link went off. "Who could that be?" He pondered. He got up and walked over to the com-link. Larissa's face appeared on the screen. "What do you want, Larissa?" He asked. Larissa smiled.

"Tsk, tsk, such a shame," she answered.

"What?"

"I got a call from the doctor today."

Andros gave her a quizzical look. "Remember the night before the banquet?" She asked. Andros closed his eyes.

"I try not to," he replied.

Andros looked at her. "You drugged me," he added. Larissa laughed.

"You always say that, but it's not true," she answered.

Andros glared at her. "And I'm pregnant Andros," she added. Andros suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"What!?" Ashley gasped.

She stood up in disbelief. Larissa smiled. "Surprise, surprise," she commented. Andros shook his head in disbelief. "Get ready to get married in a few weeks," she added.

"I'm already married," Andros answered.

"On Earth you're married to her. On KO-35, the marriage doesn't exist," Larissa reminded.

Ashley felt so much anger rise in her and she went into their room. "Ashley," he called. He turned off the com-link and he ran into the bedroom.

Andros ran into the room and saw Ashley packing her things. "Ashley what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm taking Hayden and I'm leaving," she replied.

"No you're not."

"Watch me."

Andros grabbed her arm and grabbed her other arm when she tried to hit him. "Ashley, you're not going anywhere," he insisted.

"You slept with her!" She hissed.

"I insist that she drugged me."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T GET DRUNK AFTER TWO DRINKS ASHLEY!"

Ashley glared at him. "She insists that I was drunk. But the last thing I remember was talking to Zhane about going back to Earth to find you. Then I wake up to finding Larissa sleeping next to me. I know I was drugged because I don't even remember her being there," he added. Tears pressed against her eyes and Andros's grip on her arms lightened. "I love you, Ashley. I'd rather die than lose you again," he told her. She lowered her head and let out a small sob. Andros hugged her tight and closed his eyes. "I love you," he repeated.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros let out a sigh and he pulled back to look at her. "I'll straighten this all out okay? When I come back I'll have it all straightened out," he informed. She nodded her head slowly and Andros let her go.

"You are going to go see Hayden before you leave right?" She asked.

Andros stopped and he looked at Ashley. "Yeah, of course," he replied. He turned to leave again.

"Andros," she called out.

He looked back over his shoulder. "Be careful," she added. Andros nodded.

"Hey, this is me," he reminded.

"Like I said be careful," she repeated.

Andros turned and left the apartment. Ashley sat down on the bed and she played with her wedding ring.

**(Moon: Three Days Later)**

Andros let out a sigh as he pulled out his binoculars and looked over the dig site. When he saw that the generals had almost finished digging Serpenterra out, he pulled off his hood. "It's worse than I thought. They're almost finished digging it out," he muttered. He got up to leave when he knocked over some rocks.

"What's that?" HE heard one of the generals ask.

"Time to go," Andros commented.

He ran from the Generals and held his morpher up. "GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" He shouted. He did a front flip off the ground, morphed, and landed on his galaxy glider. "_I have to get a hold of the others_," he pondered. He flew off towards Earth.


	20. Great News

Chapter 20: Great News

Andros sat on the bridge putting in coordinates for Earth when TJ came on the bridge. "Nice work out there," TJ commented. Andros glanced over his shoulder with a grin.

"Yeah, I've still got it," he answered.

TJ laughed and sat next to him. "So how's Ashley?" TJ asked. Andros sat back.

"Holding up better than I ever thought she would," he replied.

TJ gave him a quizzical look. "Remember that girl, Larissa, that I was telling you about?" He asked.

"The stalker? Yeah," TJ replied.

"Well, she contacted me a few days ago. She tells me she's pregnant."

TJ gave him a quizzical look. "Before Ashley showed up, Larissa drugged my drink and she basically took advantage of me. So now she wants me to marry her," Andros explained.

"You're already married," TJ pointed out.

"On Earth I'm married to Ashley. On KO-35, she's just the mother of my son."

"So what are you going to do?"

Andros played with his wedding ring. "I'm going to marry Ashley again," he replied. TJ nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just hang in there, Andros," TJ told him.

"Right," Andros agreed.

**(KO-35)**

Ashley sighed as she paced back and forth in her and Andros's room. The doctor called and said that her test was negative the day after Andros left. But the symptoms were getting stronger. So she went out and got a regular pregnancy test. She was thankful that KO-35 still had the regular pregnancy tests. Now she was just waiting. She jumped when the alarm she had set went off. "Here goes nothing," she told herself.

Ashley walked into the bathroom and she picked the test up. A smile came across her face. "Two pink lines," she murmured. She suddenly felt the urge to jump up and down like a teenager, but she kept herself calm for another…thirty seconds. She hurried over to the com-link and picked it up. She smiled when Kimberly's face came on the screen.

"Well?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Ashley replied.

The two cousins shrieked with excitement. "This is great!" Kimberly told her.

"I know!" Ashley answered.

They laughed and Ashley sat down. Ashley rubbed the back of her neck. "Here's what doesn't make sense. KO-35 has advance technology how could they look over my pregnancy?" She asked.

"Even advanced technology has faults," Kimberly replied.

"No…that doesn't seem to be it," Ashley answered.

Ashley thought about it for a minute. "That little bitch," she hissed quietly.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

Ashley stood up. "She switched our tests," Ashley replied.

"Who?" Kimberly asked.

"Larissa!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Call her doctor and find out what's going on."

"Right."

"Call me back."

Ashley nodded and they cut off the transmission. Ashley called the clinic and the receptionist picked up. "How can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I would like to speak with Larissa, daughter of Leron's, doctor," Ashley replied.

"May I ask why?" The receptionist asked.

"I would like to talk to him about a diagnosis," Ashley replied.

"One moment please."

Later that night, Ashley was asleep when Andros came home. Andros pulled off his jacket and rubbed his forehead. He found his wife asleep on the couch and walked over to her. He kissed her forehead and watched as she woke up. "Andros?" She asked.

"Hey," he answered.

Ashley sat up and she hugged him. Andros hugged her back and he kissed her shoulder. "Welcome home," she murmured. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Good to be home," he answered.

**(Next Morning)**

Ashley gave up on sleeping after she got sick again. She was sitting out on the balcony when Andros came out. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. Ashley sighed and she stood up.

"Andros, I've got to tell you something," She replied.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Ashley bit her lip and she smiled at him. "Andros…I'm eight weeks pregnant," she replied. Andros's eyes widened in shock.

"Pregnant?" He asked.

Ashley nodded with a smile. She gasped when he picked her up and spun her around once. He set her down and they both had smiles on their faces. "There's something else," she replied.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Larissa's not pregnant. She lied."

Andros gave her a quizzical look. "How could you possibly know that?" He asked. Ashley leaned against the railing.

"I contacted her doctor and asked him. He said that he just gave her a pregnancy test and it was negative," she replied.

Andros felt his blood boil. "I'm going to kill her," he snapped. Ashley jumped up and she grabbed his arm.

"Andros don't," she insisted.

He gave her a quizzical look. "I've got a better idea," she replied.


	21. Change of Plans

Chapter 21: Change of Plans

Andros was in his dress uniform when Zhane came in. "Ready to go through this again?" Zhane asked. Andros pulled his hair back in a ponytail and let out a sigh.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

Zhane placed a hand on Andros's shoulder. "If anyone deserves happiness its you Andros," he commented.

"Thanks," Andros answered.

Andros let out a sigh. "I knew I had to remarry Ashley on KO-35, but I didn't know it had to be so quick," he commented.

"Well, there's always something called renewing your vows in a few years," Zhane answered.

Andros nodded and he straightened his jacket. "Ready?" Zhane asked.

"Yep," Andros replied.

Andros stood at the altar and he smiled when Ashley was in front of him again. "Ready for round two?" He asked. Ashley smiled and gave his hands a small squeeze.

"Ready when you are," she replied.

Andros smiled as the secret wedding ceremony went on as planned.

The next day, Andros woke up and slowly got out of bed without trying to wake Ashley. He pulled on his clothes and the golden band on his left wrist shined in the sunlight. Andros looked over to see the similar band on Ashley's wrist. Unlike Earth, Karovan weddings they exchange gold wrist bands instead of wedding rings. Andros looked in the mirror and he pulled his hair back in a half-ponytail. "And where do you think you're going?" Ashley asked. She sat up slightly with a small grin.

"Was hoping not to wake you," he replied.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I was going to go in front of everyone and tell them that I'm already married," he added.

"Andros, I'm going with you," she put in.

"Ashley…"

"Nope, don't want to hear it."

She got up and she pulled on her clothes. She walked over and she wrapped her arms around him. "You and I are in this together till death do us part," she reminded. She pressed her forehead against his.

"Right," he agreed.

"Come on, we have a wedding to crash."

Andros laughed and they left the room.

**(Wedding)**

Larissa stood at the altar and Andros walked up with Ashley behind him. Andros held onto her hand as they walked up there. "What is going on?" She asked. Andros smiled.

"Sorry, _sweetie_, there's a little change of plans," he replied.

"What is going on here?" Leron asked.

Andros held onto Ashley's hand. "Ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry to say that you came out here for no reason. There isn't going to be a wedding, I'm already married," Andros informed. People started talking quietly with Andros's announcement.

"You're married on Earth," Larissa told him.

"No, I'm married on both Earth and KO-35. I just got married last night. To this beautiful angel right beside me," Andros informed.

Andros pushed up his and Ashley's sleeves to reveal the gold wedding bands on their wrists. "NO!" Larissa shouted. Ashley smiled at Larissa and she took a step forward.

"And Larissa lied to you all. She's not pregnant, because I am," Ashley answered.

"Impossible," Leron hissed.

"Not impossible," Andros answered.

Ashley held onto Andros's hand. "Larissa switched our pregnancy tests to make it look like she was pregnant when it's me that was pregnant. I spoke to her doctor to find out the truth. She's not pregnant," Ashley explained. Larissa bit her lip and Andros glared at her.

"You tried to do everything in your power to ruin my life, why?" Andros asked.

"Because you're still a disgrace to KO-35 for being half-breed," Larissa replied.

Andros glared at her and raised his hand to smack her when Ashley grabbed his wrist. "Don't, Andros, she's not worth it," she told him. Andros stood there for a minute before he pulled his hand away from Ashley.

"Ashley's right. You're not worth it. I won't disgrace my family by even touching you," he snapped.

"You disgraced your family by being born," Larissa hissed.

"HEY!" Ashley snapped.

Larissa glared at Ashley. "Don't you talk to my husband like that," Ashley snapped. Larissa glared at her.

"You, little missy, don't you start to understand our laws on KO-35 because you married a half-breed," she hissed.

Ashley smacked Larissa hard across the face. "Andros is a better person than you'll ever be," Ashley hissed. She turned and walked away with Andros behind her.

Andros and Ashley left the gardens. Ashley was jumping up and down laughing while holding Andros's hands. "WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" She cheered. Andros wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

"That we did," he agreed.

Ashley smiled and Andros kissed her briefly. He pulled back and smiled. "Now, you and I are free to raise Hayden and the new baby," he added.

"You bet," she agreed.

Andros held her hand. "Let's go home," he told her. Ashley nodded with a smile.

"Yes, let's," she agreed.


	22. A New Addition

Chapter 22: Addition to the Family

The months went by and everyone was excited for Andros and Ashley's new baby. Even little Hayden was trying to help out the best he could. Being only four there wasn't much he could do. But when Andros had the crib built, Ashley found Hayden putting his old toys in the crib. "What are you doing, sweetie?" She asked. Hayden smiled.

"The baby needs toys mama," he replied.

Ashley smiled and sat in the rocking chair. "Where's daddy?" Hayden asked. Ashley smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Daddy should be home soon," she replied.

Not even two minutes after she said that, they heard the door open. "Ashley, Hayden," he called.

"Up here, I don't feel like getting up," Ashley answered.

Andros walked upstairs and picked Hayden up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. Ashley sighed and started rocking back and forth a bit.

"I'm tired, my feet hurt, and my back hurts, how do you think I feel?" She answered with another question.

Andros kissed her forehead. "And I'm fat," she muttered.

"No you're pregnant," he answered.

Ashley sighed and she rubbed her stomach. "I really hate you right now," she commented. Andros rolled his eyes, he was used to comments like this.

"Come on, Hayden, time for bed," he informed.

"Aw," Hayden whined.

Andros laughed as he picked Hayden up and placed him on his shoulder. "Okay, say night to mommy," he informed.

"Night mommy," Hayden answered.

Ashley kissed his cheek. "Night Hayden," she told him. Andros took Hayden to his room. Ashley sighed as she tried to get up, but her stomach was giving her trouble. "Andros," she called. Andros came in and saw his wife struggling to stand up. "I really don't remember being pregnant with Hayden being this hard," she muttered. Andros smiled slightly and they walked to their room.

They got ready for bed and Andros held Ashley to him as they fell asleep.

**(2:34 am)**

Ashley felt a twinge of pain go through her stomach, but she tried to ignore it. But then it came again only harder. She sat up with a gasp. "Andros!" She gasped. Andros sat up when he felt her jerk away.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Andros, I'm having contractions."

"You sure?"

"No I said it just psych you out. Yes I'm sure!"

Andros got up and he called Karone to have her come over and watch Hayden like she said she would.

**(Hospital)**

Ashley winced in pain when another strong contraction hit. Andros winced when her grip on his hand tightened. "I really hate you right now," she hissed. Andros winced again and let out a small sigh when the contraction passed.

"Now I wonder why they asked if I wanted to come here," he muttered.

Ashley glared at him. "Excuse me. But I didn't get pregnant on my own," she snapped. Andros sighed and sat down in the chair by her bed. "You did this to me," she added.

"Weren't complaining that night though," he answered.

"I'd hit you right now, but I'm in too much pain."

Andros sighed and stood up. "Lean forward," he told her. Ashley gave him a quizzical look. "Just trust me," he assured her. Ashley sighed and she leaned forward. Andros sat behind her and had her lean back against him. Andros rubbed her shoulders to try to get her to relax. "It'll be over soon," he assured her. Ashley tilted her head back and let out a small sigh. He ran his hands up and down her arms and he kissed the side of her head. Ashley was able to relax and he held her hands. "I'm here for you, Ash," he murmured. Ashley nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to leave her ever again.

**(Hours Later)**

"It's a boy," the doctor announced. Ashley felt tears press against her eyes and she looked up at Andros who was standing by her side again. Andros gave her a tired smile and he hugged her. Ashley hugged him back and buried her head into his shoulder.

"I love you," he murmured.

Ashley smiled and she let out a small sob. "I love you too," she answered. They pulled back as the doctor walked over to them with their son in his arms.

"Here he is," he informed.

Andros helped Ashley sit up and she held their newborn son. He smiled as he held his son's tiny hand. "He's so small," he murmured.

"Should've seen Hayden the day he was born," she answered.

Andros sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and Ashley handed the baby to him. "He needs a name," the doctor commented. Andros looked at Ashley.

"What do you want to name him?" He asked.

Ashley caressed the baby's face. "Christopher…Christopher Lee Karovan," she replied. Andros nodded with a smile.

"Christopher," he agreed.

Ashley was moved to another room a little while later.

That night, Andros had set baby Christopher into his crib by Ashley's hospital. He then laid down next to his sleeping wife and held her close to him as he fell asleep.


	23. The Heart Won't Lie

Chapter 23: The Heart Won't Lie

"Then what happened mommy?" A little girl asked. Her mother laughed as she had her four-year-old daughter sit back down on the bed.

"They lived happily ever after, Alana," she replied.

The girl smiled. Her mother laughed slightly as she let out a yawn. "Mommy, can you sing the song?" Alana yawned. Her mother kissed her forehead and stroked her lightly blonde streaked hair.

"Okay, then you go to sleep," she instructed.

Alana nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Get under the covers, little monster," she told her. The little giggled and Ashley pulled the blankets around her little girl. She started singing "La Mer" like she had with all her kids. She watched as her daughter went to sleep with her teddy bear in her arms. She stroked Alana's face and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart," she whispered. She stood up from Alana's bed and she left the room.

Andros was working on some paperwork when Ashley wrapped her arms around him. "Hey," she murmured. Andros sat back with a smile.

"Alana asleep?" He asked.

"Yep," she replied.

She pressed her forehead against his with a smile. He smiled back and pulled her into his lap. "Surprised she wasn't tired after Zhane and Karone's wedding," she commented. Andros laughed slightly.

"She has your energy," he answered.

Ashley gave him a slight glare and then she straddled his lap. Andros laughed. "Well, I could get used to this," he commented. She laughed and he stroked her face.

"You are not going to work tomorrow," she informed.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked.

"You know why and don't you dare pretend that you don't."

"What?"

"Andros…."

Andros laughed at the pout on her face and he pulled her down so their faces weren't that far apart. "Of course I know. Six years ago I made you mine forever," he answered. Ashley smiled and Andros pulled her into a kiss. Then she kissed him deeply. Andros kissed her back and pushed her back against his desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down slightly and then she heard the door to his office closed. She pulled back and she smiled at him.

"Eager aren't we?" She asked.

"Always around you."

Ashley laughed and then he kissed her again.

**(Nine Months Later)**

Ashley was sitting up in bed with a pink bundle in her arms. She looked up when the door opened and Andros came in. "Someone came to see you," he informed. Hayden, Christopher, and Alana came in. They got on the bed and Ashley pulled the blanket from the baby's face.

"This is your new baby sister, Chyler," she informed.

Chyler let out her usual baby sounds and her tiny hand came up from the folds of the blanket. "She's funny looking," Alana commented. Andros laughed slightly.

"She's only twenty minutes old," Ashley answered.

"Mommy are you feeling better now?" Christopher asked.

Ashley smiled and she touched her son's face. "Mommy's feeling much better," she replied. Andros swallowed a small laugh and cleared his throat. "Okay guys, what do you think? Can we bring her home with us?" Ashley asked.

"Will you if we said no?" Hayden asked.

"Yes," Andros replied.

Andros looked outside the door. "Okay, guys, Aunt Karone's here to get you," he informed. The kids groaned, but then they kissed Ashley goodnight before they left the hospital. Andros walked over and sat next to Ashley on the bed. "You did great," he told her. Ashley smiled and she saw the bruise on his hand.

"Oh my gosh! Did I do that?" She asked.

"Unfortunately," he replied.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, at least this time I wasn't bleeding."

"I'm still sorry about that one."

Andros sighed and he looked at Chyler. "Hey sweetie, wanna say hi to daddy?" She asked. Andros smiled as Ashley placed the baby into his arms. Andros took Chyler into his arms and a smile came across his face. Chyler opened her eyes and she gurgled when she saw her daddy. "Guess she's daddy's girl," she commented. Andros smiled and he kissed her forehead. Andros looked at Ashley.

"I love you," he murmured.

Ashley smiled. "I love you too," she answered. Andros then gave her a kiss.

**(Preview)**

_**Carter sighed as he paced back and forth in his living room. "Come on, come on, ring already," he muttered. The phone rang and he picked up. "Hello?" He answered.**_

"**_Listen carefully and she won't get hurt," the kidnapper instructed._**

"**_I'm listening," Carter answered._**

**Title: Won't Make the Same Mistake Twice**

**Genre: Drama and Action/Adventure**

**Rating: T**

**This story is due: December 16, 2006**


End file.
